There and Back Again (Adopted)
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: This were Harry went to the founders time in his fourth year after he duel Lord Voldemort. Harry lived in that era until he was able to come back at the time. When he came back he learn his parent were alive and he had sibling. He also becomes Duty Headmaster along with Minerva is Headmistress. I keep reviewing chapters as write new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There and Back Again (Adopted)

_A/N: DarkMind10 said I could adopt this story there is a few spot that I feel I would change but other than I feel it would wise to keep the outline like the way he has it. The part I would be changing is the part that going back to 1995 instead of 2014. So Rowena would work out a spell bring him back in time to defeat Voldemort before he get to far and lost all his love ones. _

Chapter 1

_June 25 995 AD_

A 15 year-old girl was helping her mother tidy up their cottage. Suddenly, the girl froze up, almost as if in a trance.

"Oh dear, Rowena, another one?" asked her slightly worried mother, knowing her daughter couldn't hear her. Rowena Ravenclaw had proven to be a seer of sorts, but instead of sprouting prophecies, she only had visions. Fortunately for her, unlike the traditional prophecy seer, she could remember her visions.

Her mother got more worried as more time passed, and still Rowena hadn't come out of her trance. The visions, although they varied in length, were not usually this long. Eventually, though, Rowena broke out of it. Before her mother could question her about what she saw, Rowena excitedly started talking, something which was extremely out of character for her.

Mother! That was the strangest vision I have ever had. There were these people that were dressed strangely in it, and they were using spells that I have never heard of! Most of it was about this boy. He lost his parents as a toddler, and lived the most horrible life. He was then hit with this green spell in a graveyard, and then he just vanished. It was all so weird!"

"Who knows Rowena, perhaps it will have no effect on your life at all. Maybe you should just try to forget about this one," her mother suggested.

"I don't think so, mother. I felt some sort of connection to the boy, I just don't know what it was," said Rowena, visibly aggravated. "However, I will try to ignore it until it happens, if it happens."

_June 25, 1995_

Harry Potter knew he was screwed. Voldemort, who had somehow just been resurrected through some strange ritual, had him clearly outmatched, and Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters. Cedric had been shot down as soon as the two had landed in the graveyard, and Harry felt he was just moments from suffering the same fate as Cedric and his parents.

"Come out, Harry! Your death will be quick and painless if you come out now!" called Voldemort, who obviously knew that he had Harry in his grasp at last.

Harry sighed. As far as he knew, the Killing Curse was instantaneous and painless, but at the same time, the first time he had been hit by it, he couldn't remember it, and everyone else to have been hit by it was dead, so he wasn't positive. Of course, there was no guarantee that the curse would be what Voldemort used, but Harry really couldn't see another option. He took one last deep breath, and then came out from behind the gravestone that he was hiding behind. He shot a stunner at Voldemort in desperation, which dodged it.

Voldemort then cast the dreaded Avada Kedavra. Harry watched helplessly as the acid green spell rushed at him. As it hit him, Harry saw the world turn black.

Harry woke up feeling very stiff. He wondered if that was how all people felt when they died. As his vision slowly adjusted, he took in his surroundings. Hmmm, this place seems familiar; there is just something off about it. It took Harry a moment to realize that this is what the graveyard would probably look like if one removed the gravestone. The land features were similar though. A slight hill ahead a boulder to the right side of Harry. Wow, if the gravestones were here, I would assume I survived the killing curse again. Suddenly, two approaching voices shook him from his musings.

"I am telling you mother, in my vision that boy landed right here," said a girl, that, based on her voice, must be around Harry's age.

"Okay, Rowena, we'll check, but if he isn't here, please just forget about that vision," said her mother. Harry took a minute to remember that Rowena was the first name of the Ravenclaw founder, who was also rumored to be a seer. What a coincidence, thought Harry.

As Harry looked towards where the voices were coming from, he saw a very pretty girl, probably around his age, and her mother, who clearly had passed her beauty to her daughter. The girl looked very excited to see Harry. "See mother, I told you he would be here," she said excitedly. Her mother laughed slightly. "Rowena, it is impolite to talk about people like they can't hear you."

"It is alright ma'am. My name is Harry Potter, though I think I'm dead," said Harry.

"Well, I should hope not. Last I checked I was still living. Anyway, I am Ramona Ravenclaw, and this is my daughter, Rowena."

Harry looked shocked. "Excuse me, but did I just hear you say that your daughter's name is Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, confused about how that was possible. Last he knew the Ravenclaw line had died when Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, died.

"Yes, why we aren't an extremely well known line," Ramona Ravenclaw, asked, baffled that anyone knew of them.

"Err, what year is it," asked Harry.

"995 AD. That's right, you are supposedly from a different time period," Ramona said.

Wow, even though I died, I got flung 1,000 years into the past, and am now talking to the legendary Rowena Ravenclaw. Can this get any weirder?

"Well, you see, I'm from 1,000 years in the future. I attend, or at least attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. The exact date the school was founded is unknown, but it was built around about the year 1000 AD, so I guess that Rowena Ravenclaw being here makes sense," said Harry.

"Wow, I hope that by you telling me that was going to happen, you didn't somehow screw up the natural occurrence of how things are supposed to happen," said a thoughtful looking Rowena.

"Hmm, perhaps you should stay with us Mr. Potter, as I can't imagine that you have anywhere to go to at the moment," offered Ramona.

"Thank you. I would like that very much," said Harry, and the trio headed back to the modest house of the Ravenclaws.

Harry started a journal of his history while living down in this period and help when he couldn't without showing who he is in the time period.

Years passed, and as Harry and Rowena started learning things together, they became much closer. Harry made it his goal to somehow get back to his timeline, and finish Voldemort off once and for all. The only problem was Harry had no idea to fling himself under 1,000 years into the future. In 1001, Rowena and Harry met the other three founders, who agreed that a school to teach magical was necessary.

Within two years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been established about 1003, though Harry made sure to avoid his name being recorded as a founder. Harry helped the founders learn the basics of magic in the future, as the founders helped teach Harry some magic that had been considered old, hidden magic's in his timeline. Harry also put things down in his journal and notes of old history, spells, charms, rituals, as he was able to write different books of his knowledge that he learned and was able to do the potions of healings. Harry was able to learn the ancient Runes and Arthimancy to do wards. He also creates to rebuild Runes for the wards in case the school, ministry, Gringotts.

Harry and Rowena eventually admitted their feelings to each other, and the two of them got married in 1005. Harry once again made sure that he was never really named; otherwise he could end up having some problems if he ever made it back to his timeline. A year after their marriage, Rowena gave birth to Helena in 1006. Harry started wondering when Rowena would eventually disappear, as according to history books, she had mysteriously left Hogwarts before Godric and Salazar had their fatal fight.

Through the years Harry was the first Headmaster under Harry Wyllt through this he did study time on spells, bills, laws, and bylaws. He translated all the potion recipes and some rituals. He even had Salazar even not keep the ritual of Horcruxes where they can be found. He had him keep in his basement of his home in a special hidden room for ritual and not where they could find in the secret chamber. These things happen in the years of 1003 to 1014. Also through this time Harry learned all the magic from Merlin. He also learned from Merlin how to make wands and staffs, brooms crafting.

After years of research, in 1014, Rowena had figured out how to send Harry forward in time. Unfortunately, the only length of time the ritual could send up to two people in time was a nine hundred and eighty one years. Harry and Rowena decided that they needed to go forward in time, and after a very difficult decision, decided to leave Helena at the age of eight years old with Helga, who assured the distraught parents that she would look after the child as her own.

In June of the year 1014, Rowena and Harry had Godric perform the ritual that would send them to the year 1995, where hopefully the two would be able to end the reign of Voldemort, assuming that he was still around. After a tearful goodbye to their daughter, the two of them entered the ritual circle.

"You guys are absolutely sure you wish to do this," Godric asked again.

"Please just do it, otherwise we will change our minds," Harry said.

"Very well then," said Godric. He started chanting in Old Latin, quiet and slow at first, gradually picking up speed and volume as he continued. Eventually, the ward stones started glowing purple, and the resulting light encompassed the married couple, who then promptly vanished. If Harry could choose one word to describe his time traveling experience, it would be 'painful.' He figured that it probably wasn't in the best interests of physical health to jump forward 981 years in time frequently. Based on the sounds of pain Rowena was making, she felt about the same as he did.

Unfortunately, as Harry came to, he found himself on the business ends of several wands. Including Professor Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore said "Harry where did you go to."

Harry use the tempus spell and it say July 30, 1995.

Sir can you, Professor McGonagall and us go to your office please and talk so we don't have everyone staring said Harry.

See this was after the school was let out and students went home. Sure Harry let us go. I don't want to say anything to everyone so the ones I said should be there.

"Harry how old is you now" asked Minerva?

"Professor let me start at beginning please so you can understand what had happen to me in the graveyard" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 2

"Go on Harry" said Rowena.

"Headmaster and Professor when I was in maze I went to help Cedric out and the others and Vidor Krum was under an unforgiveable spell to attack the others except for me. For some reason how I was the only one meant into go graveyard. But seen I help Cedric we both went together and landed in graveyard. Then Cedric was killed. Peter Pettigrew used my blood to raise Voldemort. After he talked to his followers and then touched Cedric face with his foot. Then I said don't touch him then he realize I was still there" said Harry.

"The next thing was that Voldemort wanted to duel me. When he sent the killing Curse at me and I use Expelliarmus but since I was so tried I was not strong enough and the Killing Curse hit me and kills me as well as sent me to 995 AD. There I met this Lovely Lady and her mother did not know how we were getting back to this time" said Harry.

"Then we just got to know each other we lived like we would live in that time period I did try to make sure my name didn't get mentation when they were working on the Castle so it wouldn't change time in the future" said Harry.

"It was in the time of 1014 when Rowena figure out a spell to get us back. But 1005 we did get married and have a child which was the Grey Lady. So you can see we are older and much wiser. We did leave Helena with Helga to get raise before we came back" said Harry.

"So you can tail I need to take my NEWTs and Masteries test. I would like to teach and so does Rowena in Runes for her if that okay" said Harry.

"Harry" said McGonagall "you didn't answer my question to how old are you?"

"Professor if you do the math it would put me 34 years old age" said Harry.

"Harry you look quite young for that age. You look like you are 25 and not 34." Minerva said.

"Professor we may look younger but that doesn't mean we are younger." Harry said.

"Headmaster do you have an opening for us to teach" asked Harry.

Harry I have the Defense position open if you and Rowena would like to take it together. Dumbledore said.

"That would be fine with us and I want to go to see Hermione if you would let me have her address after our test please." Harry asked.

"Harry why not just owl her and ask her okay" said McGonagall "or we can contact her for you."

"That would be better for us but not Ron okay Professor I will let Hermione tell him if she wants too" said Harry.

"Well Professor we are going to find Grey Lady." Harry said to say hi and bye to "our daughter before she fades."

Harry and Rowena went to fine the Grey Lady. "Helena" called Rowena. "Hi mom and dad how are you and how was your trip" said Helena.

"It was okay how was growing up with Helga" asked Rowena. "It was great but I did miss you guys." "Well do you know where my Diam is Helena so we will know before you go" said Rowena. As Harry was holding his wife there was not a dry eye when she was speaking to them.

"Mom it is in where you keep the storage area" said Helena.

"Thank you sweet heart, see you when we join you. Sweetly and I really do miss you. Take care of you" said Rowena.

Harry and Rowena went to the Room of Requirement and ask for their storage and found her Diam so they could take to the Goblins to get rid of the dark magic in it and destroy it so she can keep it.

When they found it Dumbledore want to destroy it but Rowena said "that the Goblin can get rid of the dark magic without destroying it and we are taking it there to do it."

"Harry we are going to ask Ragnok to come here and Amelia so that people don't see you yet is that okay" said Dumbledore.

"Harry" said McGonagall "can I talk to you now please."

"Sure if Rowena can come" said Harry.

"She can come along" said McGonagall.

"That fine Professor" said Harry.

"I just have few question and Hermione going to floo over here to talk you two" said McGonagall.

"Okay lead the way Professor" said Harry. Harry and Rowena was very tried and wanted to take care of the things that needed to take of care so they could rest.

"Harry since you are going to teach why not calls me Minerva" said McGonagall.

"Well that going take time but I work on it" said Harry. "Sweetheart if you want to find your chamber you can wait for me or you come with us."

"I come with you Harry" said Rowena.

They enter Minerva office and sit down to talk. "Dobby" said Harry, with a pop there was Dobby the house elf. You back Harry Potter sir. How can I help you? Would you bring 3 tea and biscuits please? Dobby pop out and then pop back in with the teas and biscuits.

"Harry you must be hungry" said Minerva.

"No Minerva I was thinking of my wife right now." Harry said.

"Alright Harry I had something to tell you that you might get mad at me but I hope you, will understand why we did it." Minerva said. "Harry this going to be hard for me because I feel that I should of told when you came to Hogwarts but Albus didn't think it was the right time. Since you are an adult I now I feel that it need to be said. Harry I am your Godmother and I wanted to take you in but Albus felt raising you at the school would not be safe and he thought that you should be under your relatives would keep you safe." Minerva said.

'Well Minerva I don't think it matter because I talk to Rowena several times about my past and she, and the others help me understand what had happen and how to look at it in a different point of view so I am not mad at all. We came back because I wanted to get rid of Voldemort otherwise I would have stayed there and live my life out in their era" said Harry. "But Minerva don't kick yourself you did what Albus ask you to do and I am not even mad at Albus" said Harry.

"I just want teach and get rid of Voldemort for good that all then live our lives the way it should be with my children. Which Minerva, Rowena is pregnant. I need to get her check by Poppy." Harry said.

"Harry since we are waiting for Hermione why don't I called and have Poppy to come here and you can have her get check here." Minerva said.

"I don't want to put you out so we will just walk, get her check and you can have Hermione wait as we will be back" said Harry.

"Alright if that what you want than go ahead do that, also Harry have Poppy check on you as well" said Minerva.

"So Harry and Rowena walk up to the Hospital Wing and called out Poppy."

"Harry" said Poppy "how you're doing?"

"I am doing fine Poppy I would like you to meet my wife Rowena Potter" said Harry.

"Harry when you get married, and where you were all this time" asked Poppy.

"It long story, will you check Rowena and see how our baby doing" asked Harry?

"Poppy said dear sit down on a bed and I will check you." So Poppy scan Rowena and found that she got about four months left and there baby boy is doing well. "So do you have a name pick out yet Harry" asked Poppy?

"Not yet we didn't know the sex until now" said Harry. "Thank you Poppy but we need to get back at Minerva office so if Hermione is there I can let her know that I am okay."

"Oh Poppy if you want the story then you can come too" said Harry.

So they all left and went to Minerva office and found Hermione sitting and talking to Minerva. As Harry and Rowena walk in with Poppy, Hermione turn around and saw Harry and said "Harry what happen to you."

"Hallo Hermione" said Harry. So Harry and Rowena gave their account to what happen in the graveyard and in the past as well.

"So, Harry you're not going to school anymore" asked Hermione? Hermione I am 34 years old right now and too old to go school but I am going to teach school.

"Hermione can I have hug from my sister in all but blood" asked Harry. "Hermione, this is Rowena Potter my wife."

"Harry isn't she a founder of school" asked Hermione.

"Yes, she is that where I land back in time from the killing curse even though I died." Harry said.

"Harry" said Poppy "you should have been check too."

"I was healed by this wonderful lady and her mother" said Harry. "Hermione if you want to tell Ron you can but it will be a while before I can trust him after his jealousy and I am tired of it. I know he will be jealous again so what the use," said Harry.

"Alright I will pass it along if he asked" said Hermione.

"Do tell him that I am alive and okay." Harry said.

"We need to get to the bank can we use the floo Minerva" asked Harry?

"Yes Harry you guys can us the floo and I will see you later" said Minerva.

Meantime Minerva, Poppy and Hermione were talking about Harry how he has change. Is he the same person he seems to be content in everything?

"He also was not mad at me Poppy about you know what that I was keeping from him" said Minerva. "All He wants is to raise his kids and wish he didn't have to leave their daughter in the past with Helga."


	3. Chapter 3-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 3

"I will have to asked Helga how Harry was in past because he is not same person. He seem so much older than he is and wiser" said Poppy.

"Hermione was Ginny planning get married to him wasn't she" asked Minerva?

"No, Minerva she wasn't because she had been dating Dean Thomas. So, she moved on and found it was the boy who lived she had crush on and not Harry himself." Hermione said. That I know of.

"That is good because Harry didn't love her evidently" said Minerva.

"Professor I need to get back to Weasley so I can tell them that Harry is back but older" said Hermione.

They went back to what they were doing. Harry and Rowena walked in to the Gringotts bank and went to Griphook and ask for Ragnok.

"Hallo Griphook is Director Ragnok busy right now" asked Harry.

"Well hello Harry and no he is not let me take you back to his office so you can talk to him" said Griphook. The three of them walk down to the office of the Director. As they got to the door Griphook walk in and asked if he can see Lord Potter?

Of course send him in please Griphook.

"Hallo, Ragnok" said Harry.

"Hello Harry you grown old what happen to you." Ragnok said.

"Ragnok I got sent back in time to founders of Hogwart. It was after Rowena and I got there that she was able to get to send us back to my time." Harry said.

Can I still get my inheritance please? Harry asked.

"Since you were sent back in time and got back within a month Yes, you can" said Ragnok.

Let get you to put three drop of blood on the parchment. So, Harry did and this is what showed up on the parchment.

Harry James Potter Wife Rowena Ravenclaw Potter

Father James Charles Potter Mother Lily Rose nee Evans nee Black

Lily Adopted Father Hadrian Joseph Evans Mother Olivia Lavender Black

Lily Bio. Father Pollox Black Mother Rosa Rosier ~nee~ Lafleur

Father to James is Charles Hadrian Potter Mother is Dorea Violet Black

Father to Charles is Hadrian Joseph Potter Mother is Athena Marie McGonagall

Godparents are Sirius Orion Black (decease) Minerva Aurora McGonagall

Status: Pure Blood

"Harry you have blocks still. If we don't get off it kill you soon." Ragnok said. "Let's do it and can you shield my wife?" Harry asked. Can we get copy of the record please said Harry.

"Yes, Harry we can on both" said Ragnok.

"Who put them on me Ragnok" asked Harry?

"Dumbledore" said Ragnok.

Titles are: Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Fay, Warren, Bruce, McGonagall

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (BLOOD)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (BLOOD)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (BLOOD; WILL OF Sirius Orion Back)

Heir to Extinct Bloodlines:

Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Fay, Warren, Bruce, McGonagall

Masteries: Potions, Arthimacy, Charms, Transfigurations, Defence against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Warding, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, White Magic, Mind Magic, Black Magic, Grey Magic, Blood Magic, Soul Magic

Multi Animagus, Metamorphmargus, Eidetic Memory, Telepath

I, James Charles Potter hereby declare this my last will and testament and declare all other wills null and void. I leave all of my titles and lands and funds to my son Harry James Potter. this includes the titles lord potter, lord Gryffindor, lord Peverell, and lord Pendragon, the family vaults of house potter, house Gryffindor, house Peverell, and house Pendragon, the properties of potter manor in Scotland, Gryffindor castle in Ireland, Peverell manor in Wales, and castle Pendragon in England. Thus ends the will of Lord James Charles Potter.

The next will was the will of his mother, and said,

I, lily rose potter nee Evans hereby declare this my final will and testament and declare all others null and void. To my son harry James potter I leave all my titles, lands, and funds. This includes the titles of king Emmrys, lord le fay, lord Hufflepuff, lord warren, and lord Bruce, the family vaults of house Emmrys, the family vaults of house le fay, the family vaults of house Hufflepuff, the family vaults of house warren, and the family vaults of house Bruce, and castle Camelot in Scotland, castle le fay in France, castle Hufflepuff in England, warren manor in Scotland, and castle Bruce in Scotland. Thus ends the will of lily rose potter nee Evans.

"Harry and Rowena let take you down and get the blocks and curse taken care of okay with Harry" asked Ragnok.

"Ragnok while we are doing this will get Minerva here please I like to inform her of these blocks and she can handle Albus by letting him know I want duel for my honor" said Harry.

So, Ragnok took Harry and Rowena down to the healer and curse Breaker. When they got down there Ragnok had Rowena in a room with glass so she can see and Harry in the Healer Room. Hear Harry drink this and it will dissolve your Blocks the William will be here for your curse while you sleep. Harry drink the potion and lied down a moment started to glow as the blocks started to popping off when he was done glowing William went and took the soul out of Harry curse.

When Harry woke up he was 6' 5" tall and built firm abs, sharper and remember all his parent and ancestor knew looking like his mother with red hair and emerald green eyes. Harry change and length is legs of his pants. Griphook took them back after Harry gave Rowena gave a kiss, and then went to Ragnok office where Minerva was there.

"Harry I understood you wanted me here for some reason" said Minerva.

"Yes Minerva I would like you to inform Albus to be Expecting a wizard duel for honor" said Harry.

"Why that Harry is" said Minerva.

"Minerva when I got my inheritance they found that I still have block on my magic and charms they are gone now but Albus put them on without taking them off when I started Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Ragnok said that if I didn't get them off soon it would have killed me" said Harry.

"Minerva I won't kill him because I will go to Amelia and pressing charges if I can" said Harry.

"I will tell him and give piece of my mind" said Minerva.

Oh and Minerva I found out something and you didn't tell me that we are related said Harry.

I don't know you, what you mean said Minerva.

Here is the genealogy I found out said Harry.

Harry that was an older sister that my mom said was gone and left when she was sixteen and they didn't approve of who she married and disown. So that show that I am a great Aunt to you said Minerva.

Well Minerva I still going call by your giving name said Harry.

That will be fined Harry said Minerva.

"See later Minerva" said Harry and Rowena together. Minerva left and Harry got his Lord rings along with Rowena get her Lady rings also. "Ragnok can you reactivate Ravenclaw Vault as well all the others. We will come to you later to look at the Vaults" said Harry.

Harry and Rowena said "bye to Ragnok and started to the Ministry. "Hallo Mrs. Malfoy, what up with you these days."

Lord and Lady Potter I was wandering since Sirius was still on the run can you annul my marriage." Narcissa said.

"Why" asked Harry.

"Because Lucius is in Prison and I want out of my marriage."

"Okay why don't you follow us to Amelia Bones' office and I will take care of that for you there" said Harry. "Since, I just got the ring."

They walk into Amelia secretary and ask if she is busy? Just a minute said the secretary and knock on the door. She opened it and asked if she has time for Lord and Lady Potter and Narcissa Malfoy.

Cindy send them in please I been wanted to talk to Lord Potter. So, Cindy told them to go right into her office.

"Thank you, Madam Bones for seeing us, I needed to annul Narcissa Malfoy marriage and I didn't want to do in the open. Then we wanted to talk to you" said Harry. I Harry James Potter-Black do here by annul Narcissa Malfoy ~nee~ Black marriage and do here by asked for the full diary and properties thereof within twenty-four hours and put in a vault for Narcissa Black. So Mote Be It.

Then there was a parchment that flew in Amelia Office for Harry to sign it and He did. "There go Narcissa take that to Gringotts and hand it to Director Ragnok and he will take care of it" said Harry. "Now Amelia since that's done we have a question?"

"Lord Potter before you asked your question can you introduce us please" asked Amelia with a smile. Oh where are my manners sorry about that Madam Bones?

"This lovely lady is my wife Rowena Potter." Harry said. "And please call me Harry if you don't mind I will call you Amelia if it okay with you."


	4. Chapter 4-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 4

Yes, Harry that is okay. Harry you look older and aren't you supposed to be Susan age? Amelia asked.

"Yes, I am but when I was in tri-wizard tournament and was going to the cup with Cedric we were sent to a graveyard and Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort word. Then he used me to raise a new body for him through ritual of dark arts. Then he talk to his followers and then tried to kill me with the killing curse and instead he end up sending me to the past at the year 995 AD where I met this lovely lady. Then in 1014 Rowena was able to create a ritual spell to send us back to our time. That is why I am trying to redefies my past dealing. I was going to forgive Albus for what he did to me with the Dursley help until I found that I still had blocks on my core. So, my question is this should I go through a wizard duel and not kill him but get my honor back or have you process accuse for attempted murder." Harry said.

"Harry I think with your memories we will process accuse Albus for attempted murder" said Amelia.

Harry gave her ten memories and said if you need more than that I will give you more. "So, Harry you got married in the past right" asked Amelia.

"Right because we didn't know when we would be back and I didn't want to put my life on hold" said Harry.

"Okay, that is understandable for what needs to be" said Amelia. "Amelia I also would like to take the gaunt test but do I needed to do here or can Minerva give me the test to me, because I like to get Rowena lying down so she can rest" said Harry.

"I will bring the gaunt test and we will go to my home and she can lay down there while you take the test how is that with you alright and if you get done late you can stay over because Susan want to find out what happen to you" said Amelia.

"Amelia did you know that Susan is very talented in her spell work." Harry said.

"Yes, I watch her last year during your DA that Albus asked you to start." Amelia said.

"Okay I think we can do that" said Harry.

"Harry did you still want to become an Auror" asked Amelia.

"No, Amelia I want to teach in the school" said Harry.

So, Amelia and the Potters went to her home and led Rowena to the couch to lie down and Harry at the table and sat down and took his test. While Harry was taking his test Rowena slept. Within three hours Harry got his written test done and then Amelia asked Susan to keep an eye on Rowena while Harry and her went out to do his practical which took less than an hour expected for Potion and Alchemy and he work on that and got that done passing all the test with I+ the highest score in all subjects you can get.

Then they went in where they found Rowena and Susan talking to each other about Harry and how he help in the past, taught them a lot of spell, they did the same they talk while dinner was being prepared then they had dinner for them.

"Well hello Susan how are you and I see you met my lovely wife. Sweetheart did you have a nice sleep." Harry said.

"Well hello Harry how are you and yes I met Rowena she fascinating to talk to" said Susan.

"Auntie how did Harry do on his test" asked Susan.

"Well that is Harry choice to say" said Amelia.

"Well Harry how did you do" asked Susan.

Susan and Rowena I got highest score and short time taking it. So, Amelia will you have them send the test result to Albus and Minerva" asked Harry.

"Everyone was talking as they ate dinner and here is your apparition license Harry. Rowena, when you're not pregnant then we will test you and you can get her license even though you're the one that create it first. We need to make an officially." Amelia said.

"Harry is you going to be teaching at Hogwarts" asked Susan?

"Yes, I am and if you want I can work with your Aurors if you feel I can teach something to them" said Harry.

"Harry it late do you want to stay or go back to Hogwarts." Amelia asked.

"I think I will ask Rowena" said Harry. "Well sweetheart what would you like to do" asked Harry.

As Harry and Rowena look at each other she said Hogwarts please. Harry said "will go back to Hogwarts but thank you Amelia."

"Harry I will see at Hogwarts then and welcome back my friend." Susan said. "Susan get summer license to do magic and I will teach some magic spell to help keep both of you safe okay if Amelia will let you" said Harry.

Harry said. "Let me know Susan and Amelia on your decision, we will see you later, Amelia also let me know on the other okay."

"I will Harry and thank you for letting the law handle this and not your pride." Amelia said.

"I did because I want to see my children grow up. I also have an idea how to get Voldemort taking care where he can't fight back with magic so see me in a couple of days and I will let you watch okay Amelia and then you can start getting death eaters taking care. I need to do research this idea so I can make my family safe and everyone else" Harry said.

"I am tired of watching people dying my friends and family all but in blood and blood family" said Harry "when I am ready I will contact you okay Amelia and Susan.

So, Rowena and Harry went back to Hogwarts after saying goodbye to the Bones and went to Minerva quarters.

"Told Godric to ask Minerva if we can come in to talk to her" said Harry. "So, Godric painting did what he was asked to do. When he said how are you and Rowena they are fine and thank you letting us in Godric."

"Harry" said Minerva "how did it go?"

"Well you will get the result tomorrow but I did past with the highest score and shortest time period. I have my Masteries in all subjects so tomorrow after I do some studying on something I will show you my animgus forms" said Harry."

"Minerva did you tell Albus yet" ask Harry.

"No, I wanted to ask if you really wanted to do it after talking to Amelia because she has a habit getting people to change their mind without encouraging them. So, do you still want to do it Harry." Minerva said.

"No, your right she can get someone to use their brains and let the law handle it. Since Rowena is founder and I am an heir to the others founders we can remove him from Headmaster tomorrow and get the school board together. You will be the Headmistress Minerva and you can find a head of the house and if you want to teach still you can; but you can hire someone too" said Harry.

"Rowena are you good at Transfiguration" asked Minerva.

"No, Minerva I am good at charms, runes, and Arthimacy. Helga was good at Transfiguration as well as Godric." Rowena said.

"Harry I know you are good because you got masteries in all of them." Minerva said.

"Well do you know someone for Defence Minerva" asked Harry.

"Yes and I can get him here soon if you don't mind Remus Lupin" said Minerva.

"No he can teach because when I was back in the past I got I cure for him." Harry said.

"Then let's do that okay" said Minerva.

"Minerva is Albus up" asked Harry.

"Let me see" said Minerva with a smile on her lips. In her mind she loves this attack of Albus.

So Minerva went to the fireplace to floo Albus to see if he is up. "Albus" called Minerva "are you able to come to my quarters please" said Minerva.

"Yes I can if you step aside I will be there." Albus said. So, Albus step through finding Harry and Rowena talking to Minerva.

"Minerva" said Albus.

"What can I do for you" asked Albus.

"Well Albus it is these guy that wanted you." Minerva said.

"Harry what is wrong" asked Albus?

"Albus we are going to let go as Headmaster because I am the Heir of other three and Rowena in a founder which between both we can change what we want too. You are getting up there in age and been very reckless with the teachers you hire and putting challenges for me and other student safety in danger. So if you want we will let you stay since this has been your home for long time in one apartment starting tomorrow. Minerva is going to be the Headmistress I will teach Transfiguration and Remus will teach Defence. The rest Minerva will figure out who is who tomorrow and we will be ready for the school year." Harry said.

"Why Harry" asked Albus.

"Because of what we said and we feel that you could be doing things that could end the war. So, that what we are doing, we will inform the school board of our decision and if they can't handle what we say we will remove the ones that can't deal with us calling shoots. I also have a cure for Remus so there shouldn't be a problem" said Harry.

"When is the full moon Albus" asked Harry, next week Harry why said Albus.

"We'll need to get Remus to take the cure between three to five days before the full moon" said Harry.

"Rowena can be researching what I want to research and I could be brewing the potion for Remus and Minerva I need you to get Remus here within two daytimes can you do it for me please." Harry said.

Yes Harry I can do it for you said Minerva.

"Can you handle that Albus because you have the other jobs as well and you don't need three jobs let someone else to do that job of being Headmaster or Headmistress. The Ministry is not supposed be in charge of the school so if you are in charge in the ministry than you can't be in charge school and its' in the bylaws of the school even ask Rowena because she help wrote the bylaws." Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 5

Alright Harry if that what you want than I will go ahead and step down I will be here for advice if you need it and work on the others. "Oh Albus how many Horcruxes have you found" asked Harry? "Harry I need two more beside the last one." Albus said.

"If you are saying I is the last one then you can cross me off because we found of a way to break the curse of Voldemort with the Goblin help. You also had been putting my life in danger between the Dursley, the blocks, and all the others from first year to fourth year. So, that is one the main reasons." Harry said.

"The reason why is because I might have figure the way out of getting rid Voldemort I just need to research and talk to Salazar, Godric for advice. It was there idea not mine. But I can end the rein of Voldemort and what I don't get the Aurors can get then nobody will die because me. Good night Minerva and Albus we will switch tomorrow okay. Albus I got the soul out without destroying Diam the other is in Lestrange Vault and I am Lord Black so I can have Goblin takes care of that ones." Harry said.

"Is there anyone other ones that I need to get Albus"? Harry said.

"No, Harry there isn't" said Albus.

Harry send a patronus to Amelia and asked did I give you a memory of Dursley where he almost died, the first and second year, the third and fourth, than the blocks asked Harry please response.

Harry and Rowena went to their chamber and talk to each other as they got ready for bed. "Did I step on your toes and not let you make any decision Rowena" asked Harry.

"No, remember we talked about this before we came and we both agree there that you needed to be able to do the changes but I thought we were going to be the Head of school" said Rowena.

"Well I thought that and people are going to look at the bylaws and it says they need to be a professor at least a year and Minerva has work really hard to so her desire to be Headmistress as she wished to be. So has Flitwick and we are going to call a meeting with staff tomorrow." Harry said what you think.

"Harry your right that is fine because we will be here for a while and we will want to be able to take care of our child. We also know how it was set up in the beginning so they can't stop us. We can raise our children with help of house-elves." Rowena said.

Harry went to the portrait of Salazar, Helga, Rowena and Godric what your thoughts of taking Voldemort connection of the magic by disowning him. "We only have to Horcruxes left one in the Gringotts and the one in the storage area of Hogwart has been retrieved Rowena made and charm." Harry asked.

"Harry" said Salazar that spells will work. Harry asked "Godric do you think it work as well."

"Yes it will work if you stay at Hogwarts and use the Great hall because it will give you more power right Salazar" said Godric.

"Right Godric" said Salazar.

They all agree this was the best idea to get it done with it, instead of having to go to war and lose lives.

"Alright I will take this up with goblin so we can get the cup and fix afterwards. I don't know if the locket is fixable but I see if it possible if you want it Salazar." Harry said.

"Yes Harry that was my mother's locket so if it fixable fixed it alright I would appreciate you letting me knows." Salazar said.

"Well it looks like I need to take care of this in the morning and then get rid of the last Horcrux. Then he can't come back to life right Salazar" asked Harry

"Right Harry that is it" said Salazar.

Harry and Rowena said good night to the others and went to bed got to sleep. They slept nice and peaceful sleep until the morning. The Harry had Rowena rest a little while I take them to Gringotts and get them taken care of alright back sweetheart said Harry. "Okay Harry" said Rowena.

Harry headed to the office and asked about the locket Albus gave the locket to Harry and then went to Gringotts and asked for the Director Ragnok and Griphook took Harry to see him.

When they got there Griphook announce the Lord Potter is here to see him if he has time. Come on in Harry what do we owe for this visit.

"Ragnok remember the soul catchers that I want to see if we can take evilness out without destroying them" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry I do remember do you have some here" asked Ragnok.

Harry show Ragnok the soul catchers and told him that there is one in the "Lestrange vault that is Hufflepuff cup" said Harry.

"I think we can do that if they are very careful they could do this, but if not then we can restore them to their original glory for founders is that okay." Ragnok said.

"Yes, that would be great than I feel like I was able to get rid Voldemort and save founders things in one shot. I should have it done by noon that is getting rid of the souls and the other will take a little longer" said Ragnok.

"Thank you, Ragnok and if I can do something for you let me know please" said Harry.

Harry said "goodbye to Ragnok and send Amelia and Susan a note to go to Hogwarts and all the Professors that was in the castle to the Great Hall."

"Rowena are you ready to see this sweetheart." Harry said.

"Yes, Harry I am ready dear" said Rowena.

When everybody was in the Great Hall Harry stood up and raised his hand with his wand and said I Harry James Gryffindor here by do disown Lord Voldemort from Gryffindor line and call back my blood that was used to resurrect Lord Voldemort body So Mote Be It.

Than they heard the pain and where they open his connection to all of his followers so the next one will destroy them.

Then he said I Harry James Slytherin does here by disown Lord Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle from Slytherin lines So Mote Be It. I call what left of the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort So Mote Be It. I also the sword of Gryffindor, cut the snake head off.

As the lights crashes and attack Voldemort it started to take his magic from him. When this was done Amelia had her Aurors go to Riddle Mansion and see what they found.

Amelia got several messages from her secretary that there were reports of Death eaters all over the Ministry and other places that just die from burn up.

"Well Harry look like you did what no person could do and got rid of hundreds of Death Eaters and Voldemort." Amelia said.

"It was my pleasure and I couldn't have done it without the Founders help. There the ones that gave me the idea. Salazar you were right on the money" said Harry.

"Oh Ragnok in bank said they should be able get the soul catcher taken care and restore to their original state for you guys how that for you" said Harry.

'Well my Auror are going to be busy cleaning up the mess if they can fine their bodies.' Amelia said.

"Amelia if you need help talks to Director Ragnok and tell him I can pay them if needed to help clean up with the Death Eaters if they are dead. Otherwise I think there won't be much left to catch them okay. We are going to change a lot of stuff in the school and get help from other magical being that want to help educate our children even starting a Primary school to get them ready to come here" said Harry.

"Susan I still will teach you if want and you can bring Hannah too because I will be telling Hermione as well." Harry said.

Minerva, Harry and Rowena had got all the things ready for this term of school. They need to find a new Potion Master or Mistress. Harry calls Andi and asks her if she can teach potion. Harry if Ted say he can handle the firm than yes I teach potion for couple of years. So Andi asked Ted and he said if she comes home and is with him at night than yes she can do it.

Minerva thought it should be fined so Andi Tonks was there Potion Mistress and they got some books that the kids would need because Snape didn't tell to get them. So, Harry is the Professor of Transfiguration, Professor Lupin is the Defence professor. Harry can you be Gryffindor head of house please and Professor Flitwick will you be my Duty Headmaster. I'm sorry I was going to retire next term so why not ask Harry or Rowena.

"Harry will be Duty Headmaster than please" asked Minerva?

"Yes, I will since Flitwick doesn't want to and when he does retire and Rowena has our child we can get her to teach with an apprentice with help and nanny to take of the children" said Harry.

Harry also got the potion ready for Remus to take and cure the werewolves.

Thank you Harry but I still going to the shrieking shack just in case said Remus.

That find said Harry. You're welcome also.

When it was all ready for the school to start they got all new stuff that was need for the students along with safety equipment.

When the students got on the Hogwarts Express they didn't see Harry or Rowena and wonder what happen to them. Hermione enter the train and was sitting in and started talking to Susan and Hannah in the compartment when Ron found his way to the compartment and asked Hermione where Harry at? Ron he lives in Hogwart with his wife.

"Ron why do you want to know" asked Hermione.

Because I was told that he was supposed to marry Ginny.

"Ron how do you know this" asked Hermione. "Albus was not Harry magical guardian through legality measure."

Amelia said "that whatever he was doing in Harry way was illegal so there was no contract and Rowena is his soul mate to Harry with his child. I think you shouldn't push it either because he is Head of Gryffindor House and the Duty Headmaster and part owner to Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Harry is WHAT Hermione" said Ron. "Wait and find out if you don't believe me" said Hermione. "Ginny is in love with Dean anyway so there is no way she want anything to do with Harry."


	6. Chapter 6-there and back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 6

"Harry does have a contract and he knows about it so it was on the Black family." Hermione said.

It was quiet the restful the way to Hogmeade station. When they got to Hogwarts they got the biggest shock were there. Professor Potter brought in the first years and did the sorting with the hat. After that he went to the Head Table and sit between Minerva and Rowena. Harry then gave Rowena a kiss and told her that he love her. Minerva look at him and he said I needed to shock someone out of his life said Harry. Just then they heard a lot of gasp and could be even figuring what happen.

Minerva stood up and taps the cup and said that there are a lot of changes this term so bear with them as it will take some time to get through. "But for now let's eat and then I will get through the announcement" said Minerva.

So, Minerva clap hands and the food appeared in front of them. Then Minerva sat down and started to eat after putting the food on her plate. Harry was talking to his wife when Hermione went up and ask if she could come to his office tomorrow and talk to him.

Harry said "that it would be fine and that they would be excepting her after breakfast."

Just then came walking into the Great Hall was Amelia with some aurors as Albus was eating his food. Minerva asked "is there something you need Madam Bones."

"Yes there is Minerva as she wink at Harry I would like Albus Dumbledore to stand and pass his wand to me" said Amelia.

Albus did as she ask and came down to be in front of them. Albus Dumbledore you are hereby formally arrest for the attempted murdered of Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell and etc. Through the blocks and all the attempts you allowed the Dursley abuse, rape that they did to him and the dangers in the school. Auror cuff him and take him away please.

Minerva asked "Harry was that necessary to do that in front of all those people?"

"Minerva I had to make it where everyone knows that if they want to mess with me what is going to happen" said Harry. "Beside that was Amelia idea not mine."

"Oh" then I know what she was sending that if the leader of the light can think he can do no wrong that is wrong thinking said Minerva.

"I don't feel above the law as you can see I went to law to take care what was needed be done" said Harry.

"Yes, you did and you even have a wonder wife that helps you out time to time" said Minerva.

"When Amelia came up to Harry and said I will need you to come to my office or my home soon. So, I can get the paperwork together and workout for the trial" said Amelia.

"Alright Amelia let say after my class on Tuesday okay" said Harry.

"Sound good with me" said Amelia.

"Harry that contract switch to me because of your age and I talk to Susan and she thought it would be better. Unless we can get Sirius name clear and give him the lord ring" said Amelia.

"Let's see okay because I would like to just be with my wife is all but if I can't then we will accept it" said Harry.

Amelia said "okay and turn around walk out of the Great Hall. Minerva and taps her goblet to get all of the students attention."

Minerva said "I would first like to welcome the new ones and to tell them that the forbidden Forrest is just that forbidden. Then I would like to welcome the returning student back and hope you all feel a great relief to know that one of our students from last year that disappear is back with us but older. Now that is taken care of, I would like you to know I am the Headmistress because the Heir and founder put me here. Next I would like you to know that Harry Potter is my Duty Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor, He is also the Transfiguration Professor, Defence Professor is Professor Lupin and he been cured by Lord Potter. Potion Professor is Professor Tonks. The other thing that you all are wondering is that do to the least of moment the Slytherin is to Lord Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort he no more. So we can live our live in safety here on out."

Now it is late Perfect please show the first year to their dorms and give them a map so they don't get lost. Oh Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley I need you to stay after along with Miss Granger please.

"Everybody left and the three stay behind and went to see the Headmistress McGonagall. You asked to see us said Hermione. Yes Hermione I need you to know if you are going to have a problem having Harry as your head of the house" asked Minerva.

"Hermione said it fine with me and I have no problems with it."

You Mr. Weasley do you have problem and if you do I can arrange you to be move to another house said Minerva.

Yes I do but my mother would disown me if I went to a different house said Ron.

I will talk to her and see what can be done Mr. Weasley said Minerva. By the way what is your problem?

I was supposing have some of his money when he died. But the goblin locks it down because there was no will written said Ron.

Who told you this Ron? Minerva asked.

My Mom and Albus did Madam said Ron.

I think we can add line theft attempt and you will be part of it said Minerva.

I told my Mom I didn't want any part of it but she was making me and I fell in love with Dean Thomas said Ginny.

Minerva sent a Patronus to Amelia from her office and she came down and arrested Ron and Put Ginny in protected caducity then she send two aurors down and brought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to her office.

"That night Amelia asked Arthur did know that Molly, Ron and Ginny until Ginny wanted out was trying to steal from Harry and make where Ginny married Harry with the help from Albus" asked Amelia.

"No, Amelia because if I did I would have disown them without any problem what so ever" said Arthur.

"Molly is this true are you trying to do this" said Arthur.

"Dad we are trying get what belong to us" said Ron.

I Arthur William Weasley do hereby disown Ronald Weasley he no longer my son and no longer a Weasley and take Weasley magic from him. So Mote Be It.

I Arthur William Weasley do hereby annul my married and disown one Molly Prewitt Weasley and no, longer are able to see any of her other children or she will die for trying So Mote Be It.

"If Ginny will give testimony I will be glade to keep her in the family if not she will be disown" said Arthur.

"Harry is like a son to me and a close to me because I was close to his parents. If Ginny and Harry was able to form a relationship that I would be happy to be able happen it seem he is already married to a wonderful lady which I haven't met her yet but he seem happy with what Hermione is saying so I don't want do anything to reign it," said Arthur.

"They are all yours Amelia because they don't belong to me" said Arthur.

Meanwhile at the Hogwarts Minerva went to Harry and Rowena chamber so she could to talk to them but they were there instead they were found at the hospital wing because Rowena was having the children a little soon. Harry what going on. Rowena started to feel ill and we came to have Poppy check her out and found the she was ready to have the children they were two months early. Harry said.

I thought she was only having a boy said Minerva.

"Minerva she had twin boys and she could of died if she was in the time of the founders" said Harry.

"So, it was good that she came when she did" said Poppy.

"Well Harry what are the names that you are naming them" asked Minerva.

"One is James Sirius Potter and Godric Salazar Potter" said Harry.

"The names are very interesting" said Minerva.

Minerva was smiling, when she heard their names.

"Well Rowena wanted Godric Salazar Potter because she was close to them and so was I. I wanted my godfather and father name as well to carry on as long as they don't carry their pranking on" said Harry, "and why not dear" said Rowena.

"Harry you got someone that like prank as well as your father and godfather" said Minerva.

"I know she did a lot when we were in her time and had fun" said Harry.

Minerva can you get Hermione and bring her here in the morning because I going to have her pass the time tables out in morning and my classes are cancel tomorrow but the next day I will be teaching so don't worry. The first year have me on Tuesday. Also contact Amelia and have her come to my and Row quarter on Tuesday after teaching please.

Minerva went to get Hermione and asked her to come with her to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor" said Hermione "what wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing Hermione Harry just wanted you to come and talk to him and see what Rowena had is all" said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't understand" said Hermione to her Professor.

"Hermione you will understand when you see what is going on in the Hospital Wing" said Professor McGonagall.

"You're not going tell are you professor" said Hermione.

"No, because it is not mined to tell Hermione it is Harry" said McGonagall

"As Hermione and her Professor walk in the Hospital Wing, Hermione saw Harry holding a little baby in his hand. Hermione ran up to Harry and ask Harry is this yours and Rowena's baby. Hermione he is one of them" said Harry.

"What do you mean one of them" said Hermione?


	7. Chapter 7-there and back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 7

"Think Hermione you're the smarts witch of our age and you can't figure this out" said Harry.

"Gosh did you and Rowena have twins" said Hermione.

"Yes, we did but it was unexpected is all. We were only going to have one" said Harry.

"Minerva" said Harry "what happen to Mr. Weasley?"

Tonks and Mad eye came and got him and but Tonks is to keep Ginny in Protected causality she will be here after her shift which seem to be right now said Minerva as she saw her walking in the Hospital Wing.

"Hallo Tonks" said Harry.

"Harry what is this old English accent you have these days" said Tonks.

"Tonks have you met my wife Rowena Potter" said Harry.

"No, Harry I didn't and neither did my mom but she said she would see you tomorrow" said Tonks.

"Rowena and I was going to see her before she left but Rowena started feeling ill and sharp pains so I brought her here instead" said Harry.

"Harry how old is Rowena" asked Tonks.

"She is my age why Tonks" asked Harry.

"I was just wondering is all" said Tonks.

"Tonks tell your mom that I would like her to meet me in my and Row quarters before class start please. I will have Minerva there to" said Harry.

They said good night and Minerva walk Hermione to her dorm and watch her get in and then said good night to the Professor. The rest went home or to their Quarters except for Harry and Rowena and they went to sleep for the night.

The next morning the Tonks came in with the Black dog and Professor Lupin to see Rowena and Harry in the Hospital Wing.

"Andi I am tickle that you can take the job" said Harry.

"Well I understood that you could do all the classes if you wanted" said Andi.

"Yes, but that's the point I don't want to and I figure since my wife is good at charms she can take the class with an apprentice next year" said Harry.

"Transfiguration will have an apprentice as well in my class" said Harry.

"And Potion if Andi want you can do one to and start this year if you knows someone" said Harry.

"Now Professor Lupin since you are cure and if Minerva doesn't care you can stay and teach as long as want to" said Harry.

"Professor Flitwick already said he want to retired and he shall do that since he wants to do it" said Harry.

Minerva Love the school so she can stay as long as she wants to it is up to her said Harry.

Andi I just thought since we can get an apprentice you got in your area we can get them to become a master potion's to teach when you done if you want to said Harry.

"Harry is there a place I can talk to your wife and you alone soon I want to get to know you because I promise your mother that I would help where I can and it seem I was lock out your life from Albus" said Andi.

"I'll connect with you soon okay I just want to get this school running smoothly with Minerva help okay than my personal life comes next" said Harry.

The dog transform to a man and Harry turn and ask "who are you sir" said Harry.

"Harry doesn't know me" said Sirius.

"I knew someone that was a grim form that always stood by me but I don't remember anyone that risible you" said Harry.

"Harry this Sirius" said Remus.

"Remus the Sirius I remember always stood by you no matter what. Now he does look a lot like him but I feel he run from me and didn't stand to help me when I need the help. I can forgive him but can he forgive himself and not beat himself up" said Harry.

"Harry you did name a son after him remember" said Minerva.

"Just then Sirius turn around and looked and Harry with him smirking as he said I know Minerva because I love him as a father" said Harry.

So Sirius walk up to Harry and ask "are you sure you are not your father Harry. Because this is one of his tricks to get back me" said Sirius.

"I know Sirius because I read my dad journal and had to play that same prank if it came about and it did so Sirius your predictable as James said you were in his journal" said Harry.

Harry was laughing so hard he handed his son to Minerva and landed on floor with an all-out laughing fit. Minerva knew her godson just played the best prank ever on his godfather. When he stops laughing Rowena ask "what was that was for dear."

"Well dear he is well known for his pranks in the time of my dad and his time at school so to put one on him it has to be good so I just followed my dad Journal because he was the only one could put prank him at school" said Harry.

"So you just had to get him back for your dad" said Rowena.

Yes, when I read the Journal the last one that got who was Sirius got James and then James got married they work for a while and kept in touch with Minerva and then got Lily got with me. James was so happy that he put a contract out to whoever I want to married as long as it was before my eighteen birthday. "We aren't able to get your freedom Sirius because all the Death Eater was killed when I got rid of Voldemort" said Harry.

"That okay Harry because I fell in love with someone in a different country and there I am free" said Sirius. "I came to see your children" said Sirius, "My Family as well."

Just then Amelia came walking in and said "Sirius what you doing here, you know I can arrest you right."

Amelia I came to see my godson babies and then I was leaving okay with you said Sirius.

Sirius I still have feeling for you and I wanted us to be married I got to take care of the charge and set you free please come to my home and tell your side and Lupin can tell his side as well as Harry we might be able to free you and get so we can get married said Amelia.

Amelia I am not taking the Lord Black ring back so Harry can full fill the contract said Sirius.

Why Sirius are you doing this please I want to be with you said Amelia.

"Here Amelia take James and I will see if I can talk to my godfather" said Harry.

So Amelia took the little baby James and started to talk with Rowena as they were holding the little ones. Harry took Sirius to the side and started to talk to him as he was like James did even though he didn't know it and this scare Sirius so he left and said "he would contact Amelia later the day to talk to her."

Harry walk back into the area that everyone was there and Harry told Amelia what Sirius said.

"Harry how did you get him to contact me later" asked Amelia.

"I scare him because I seem to act like James even though I didn't know it did when they were trying to convinced each other to do something and he didn't like it but he always follow through to talk nothing else" said Harry.

"Harry" said Minerva "you do act a lot like James in some ways and that is what scare Sirius now days because he is supposed to be your godfather."

"Minerva I can't help that I died and went to a different time to be with someone I was meant to be with at the time. Rowena had vision and was able to see how some people treated me and how I got put in the tournament and being hit by the curse that all she saw at that point. Then when I land in the field she knew where I landed and her mother and she went to looking for me. I was meant to go there I don't know why but I was supposed to be with her" said Harry.

"Well we should head to breakfast" said Minerva to all the professors other than Harry and Rowena.

Poppy came and check her and the twins and said they can go down the Great Hall for breakfast with everyone else. So they went to the Great and carried the twins and Tonks was there to keep an eye out on Ginny. Harry and Rowena they turn to see who called their names and it was Ginny.

"Hallo, Ginny what can I do you" said Harry.

"I just wanted to see you're a little ones is all" said Ginny.

"Well stand up Ginny then you can look at them" said Harry.

"They cute Harry" said Ginny.

Thank you Ginny, "We are going up to the Head table" said Harry.

Just then Ginny was getting ready to send hex off and Harry swing around and sent her flying across the room. "Are you okay Rowena sweetheart" asked Harry.

Harry let's go to our chamber please asked Rowena to Harry so they did but Harry looked up at Minerva without words and only looks he left the room with his wife.

Minerva said "classes are cancel you will get your timetable tomorrow back to dorms please and finish your breakfast there."

"Tonks take Miss Weasley to the infirmary and get hold of your boss hire please. I will be in Harry chambers" said Minerva.

Amelia came to Harry Chamber and asked is everyone okay to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8-there and back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 8

"Yes. But very shaken up and I want Miss Weasley out of here because she was going to use a killing curse at my wife and I know this because I can read minds and so can Rowena" said Harry.

"I check her wand and she was a second slow but was starting the Killing Curse said Amelia. She would kill my heart because I figure out the ritual that my mom use and we use it in the early frame and our shield that we use on us constantly protecting us from all spells" said Harry.

"Can you teach me Harry please?" Amelia asked.

"I will think about it" said Harry.

"Harry I would like you to teach my auror some those spells that you know and the others don't know please" asked Amelia. "This action shows me that you had your child in your arms and still sent the attacker across room. I need you to teach my auror please."

"Get rid Fudge and Umbridge you got a deal" said Harry.

"Harry Umbridge was one of that died when you kill Voldemort" said Amelia.

"Well now it Fudge" said Harry. "Or can you control him and get the funds to get the protection that you will need to get for wanna be" said Harry.

Just then there was knock on the door Harry went to open it and ask Yes, "Minerva can I help you" said Harry.

Harry you got two of your class mate that would like to see you right now said Minerva.

Rowena you okay said Harry.

"Harry I will stay with her" said Amelia "and you go take care of you duty with the Gryffindors."

"Alright lead the way Minerva" said Harry.

"Harry what wrong you seem distant from and everyone else except your wife and Amelia why is that" asked Minerva.

"Minerva I could of lost my wife at breakfast if I didn't know what spell Ginny was going use and acted faster than her" said Harry.

"What spell did she start to use and you cut her off that fast" said Minerva.

The Killing Curse said Harry.

Oh Harry is Rowena okay asked Minerva

She is now you will hear the full briefing when I take care of what need to be taken care of said Harry.

"I got to contact Mr. Weasley so he can be here as well" said Minerva.

"I don't want him here but if he is needed to be there so go ahead" said Harry.

"Where are to two Gryffindor" said Harry.

"Harry these two is Neville and Hermione and they are in the dorm asking for you" said Minerva.

"Thank you Minerva I will go up and talk to them and I might seem impersonal to them but when it comes to my wife I act very professorial you can ask Rowena how professorial I get" said Harry.

"Show a little feeling with them okay Harry these are you're friends" said Minerva.

"Alright I will try" said Harry.

"They reach the Gryffindor common room and saw not only Hermione, Neville, but saw Hannah and Susan. Hi guy I was hoping that we meet in a happier and pleasant situation" said Harry.

"I two" said Susan

What going to happen to Ginny now asks Neville?

I don't know that is up to the law not me said Harry. "She did try to kill my wife so I don't know as of yet."

"I think that you should just relax and if you can come later down to our chambers and knock we may be able to bring the twins so you can see them okay. I may do a class like the DA but we will call it MA instead" said Harry.

"We may have some auror as well there once I know what they know. I will have professor Lupin test you guys to see what you remember as well to see what you are all on same page okay. I won't teach anything unless you show me what you know pass that long to everyone that was in the DA okay and anyone that want to join" said Harry.

"I'm fine and so is Rowena so you don't need worry about me okay" said Harry.

"Harry" said Neville "I didn't even know you were married."

Well Hannah should tell you aren't you going out with each other said Harry.

Harry I didn't know either and I think Susan didn't say anything because she didn't hear from you to tell us.

Good point Hannah well than you can meet her and the twins how that same day said Harry. I am going back to my wife I didn't want to leave her so I will see you soon. We take walks around the lake every night you can join us if want said Harry.

Harry said see you later and turn to leave and found Minerva waiting for him. How did it go Harry said Minerva?

It went fine but I still didn't want to leave her Minerva said Harry.

I know but sometimes when you have jobs are or not you need to take care of them said Minerva.

I know I was the Headmaster in the different last name in her time frame because they were all equal and I wasn't so I was Harry Wyllt. One Merlin names that he was known as that time frame.

"I always wonder why you seem so much older even than your dad at time than there were times that you acted like your dad. Then there were time that you act as mature as your mother and stubborn as her" said Minerva.

I couldn't figure it out why you acted different then you do at time Harry. Come to my office because Poppy staying with Rowena and Amelia is there with and Ginny, Tonks.

"Minerva I need to be by my wife so I will be right there or you won't get me there" said Harry.

"Okay Harry goes and you can talk to your wife first then come to my office okay" said Minerva.

"Minerva went her office without Harry. Minerva where is Harry" said Arthur.

"Arthur you probably won't see him here without his wife and your daughter just try to use the Killing Curse on his wife when she had one of her twins in her arms" said Minerva.

"Is this true Ginny" asked Arthur?

"I was supposed married Harry and be Lady Potter not her" said Ginny.

"Who told you this Ginny" asked Arthur.

"Albus and Mom did since I was five" said Ginny.

"Then why were you going out with Dean Thomas" asked her dad.

"To make him jealous" said Ginny.

Did it make him jealous asked her dad.

"No, he just ignored me" said Ginny.

Than you should have found different way to get him notice you said her dad.

"I try a different ways and he said he didn't want that kind of relationship from someone younger than him or his own age" said Ginny.

Did he explain what he meant said her father.

"He said there was no one around here that understood him and that he just feel like he is robbing the cradle with girl his own age or younger" said Ginny.

"There another reason Ginny" said Minerva he felt that you girls only like him because of his fame and not him. He wanted a mature female to be with him am right.

"Yes you are right that what he wanted and he said he could tell if we wanted him for his fame or for him" said Ginny.

Which is it said her father the fame or himself that you wanted Ginny?

"I wanted money and the fame is what I wanted" said Ginny.

"You know Ginny Rowena wanted him for him and not for what was waiting for him" said Minerva.

If Voldemort was not here anymore than Harry would have stay in her time and brought more of their children there did you know that Ginny said Minerva.

I for one was glade that he came back for me to set something straight said Minerva. You will never be as good as Harry Potter. He is the best Wizard and out Albus Dumbledore by far said Amelia.

"But he did the right way and that was by the law and only the law. Ginny Harry and his wife own this school to this day" said Minerva.

"Minerva how is that" asked Arthur.

"Arthur Harry is the Heir to three founders and Rowena is a founder so they own the school. They go by the bylaws that are why I am the Headmistress and not his wife" said Minerva.

"That makes since now Minerva" said Amelia, "because he also owns the Ministry because of Merlin" said Amelia and "he believe in the laws all the way."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Minerva got up and open door. She look shock as she saw least that Harry and Rowena with their twins was at the door.

"Come in Harry and Rowena" said Minerva.

"Minerva I thought it was time for Arthur to meet my wife and the twins he was like a father to me at times" said Harry.


	9. Chapter 9-there and back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 9

"Arthur this lovely Lady is Rowena Ravenclaw Potter my wife and these two are the one that I holding am James Sirius Potter and Rowena holding Godric Salazar Potter" said Harry.

"Harry they are gorgeous and it is really nice to meet you finally I heard so much about you from Hermione and my twins even though they prankers" said Arthur.

"Rowena this is Arthur Weasley the father figure I talk about quite a lot" said Harry.

Arthur he did talk a lot about you and the twins, Bill and Charles was the ones he talks about in your family beside Hermione.

He felt the other was just jealous of him and his fame that they didn't want him at all said Rowena.

"Ginny I am going to tell you that the spell you were going to use would not have done any good because Harry and I study up on spells and found a way how to defeat them. Did you know there is a way to defeat the killing cursing it took the five of us two do researches and how it was made to come up with a shield blocking the killing curse? But it does take a very powerful wizard or witch to beat it" said Rowena.

"But Ginny I will tell that you are not one that can block it because you are average witch and you need to be in the 875 range to block it and above. And yes Minerva you are one and you as well Amelia" said Rowena.

Rowena how do you know what power level we are asked Minerva.

"Minerva that is one of my many talents as well as Harry and yes, Harry is a decent my relative of mine through a cousin name Merlin" said Rowena.

"So Harry is the Heir of all founders and Merlin" said Minerva.

Yes, Minerva I am no matter what said Harry.

But, I was meant to go back in time to fine Rowena and marry her at her time.

Amelia did Sirius talk to you asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry and I had a good cry and ready to move on" said Amelia.

"So are we still, on for what was planned" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry since that is a contract that can't be broke even by Lord Black then yes. I talk to Rowena and she is okay as well" said Amelia.

"When then," asked Harry. "Christmas is that too soon" said Amelia. "We will talk okay later Amelia" said Harry.

What do you want done with Ginny Harry asked Amelia.

"Follow the law Amelia she attempted murdered did she not" said Harry. "I am sorry Arthur but the law is the law. We will go through the laws and change the ones that need to be change but attempted murdered is attempted murdered no matter who it was meant for" said Harry.

"You are right Amelia he is a stricter than I seen a person for the law" said Arthur.

Arthur he live the law as well and he does not mess with breaking the law ever sent he was brought to the government he won't break the laws" said Amelia.

"If he teaches anything that is not supposed is taught he will go and get special permission before he even does. He will teach the theory but not the practical at all" said Minerva.

Harry says the law is the law some needs to change until they are it is the law.

Minerva do you ever see him be like Albus breaking the laws for his propose asked Ginny.

"No, and it is Professor to you Ginny" said Minerva.

"Minerva we are going now so I will see at dinner" said Harry. "Amelia takes her out of here and I want expelled for attempted murdered" said Harry.

Harry here her wand said Amelia.

"Amelia you can snap it when you are done with it" said Harry.

"Minerva she no longer on the rolls" said Harry.

"Harry how does you do that" asked Minerva.

"By spell I said silently" said Harry.

It scarcely when you can do thing that I can't without looking them up said Minerva.

"Minerva do I need to teach some of your spells that headmistress or headmaster suppose know" asked Harry.

"We will talk Harry" said Minerva with smirk.

Harry and Rowena walk out the door and Amelia sent Tonks with Ginny and her dad to the Ministry. "Minerva what was that all about" asked Amelia.

Amelia look at you Hogwart a history and you should find the first Headmaster is said Minerva.

I know how was the first headmaster was Harry Wyllt why said Amelia.

That is Harry said Minerva.

You are joking right Minerva said Amelia.

Minerva shook her head and looked at her friend and just realize actually what her friend was replying and Amelia fainted.

When she wakens her friend back up she just realize why she fainted. Minerva I just realize you told me that the first Headmaster was Harry am right said Amelia.

"Yes, Amelia you are right and that is why he can do more in this school than I can do" said Minerva.

"I thought he was given me the reign of the school. Now I just figure out that he will interfere if he thinks that I will question him" said Minerva "so I need to be on my toes as his godmother he will listen to me though that is for sure."

Minerva do you feel he was unfair with Ginny said Amelia.

"No, I was going to expelled her anyway I was waiting to see what Harry was going to do. He is the most important person to me than anyone would think but I wouldn't go against the law for him though and he won't ask me to do that either" said Minerva.

"So do you think I could have case for Ginny and get her in a trial and put her way? Amelia asked.

"I think that you can for sure find the right law and prosecute her to fullest. Just then there was a knock on the door and Amelia answer it. Harry what are you doing here" asked Minerva.

"Here Amelia is the law that Ginny broke and this is what you will go after fore" said Harry.

"The Law said that there should not be any attempt of murmured to a Lord or Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House a multi Lord or Lady with the attempt of line theft. If found guilty they can get 10 to 20 years in prison and if attempt is by the use Killing Cruise it is life in prison" said Harry.

"Harry why did you research on this and not let me do it" said Amelia.

"I just do a lot research when I was in the past because that is what I do all the time" said Harry.

"No, wonder you know the laws and the bylaws for the school" said Amelia.

Harry copies the information and gave to Amelia and left the office.

Minerva this is not the Harry, Susan ever told me about him and all the hardship he went through before he left said Amelia.

"I am surprise that Harry ever talk about his abuse, rape or his life at the Dursley before he came back" said Minerva.

"That the point he never talks about nothing about his life as" Susan said.

"You still won't get him to talk unless it something he needs to tell you or something he talking about at the time that he wants to tells to you about it" said Minerva.

"Is that how you found that he was the first Headmaster when school was first build" said Amelia?

"Yes, Amelia that how I found out he was the first headmaster of the school" said Minerva.

"Do you think you can find anything else about him that making him mysteries to us and let us know what happen to him in the past before he left or when he left us" said Amelia?

Amelia did he give you memories of his to prosecuted Albus said Minerva.

Yes he did but that was all he did and it was not the worst of it said Amelia.

So he is still a mystery to you said Minerva. Yes he is because he has gone through so much that he doesn't to share said Amelia.

I don't know Amelia he doesn't just talk to me but only to Rowena and that is it said Minerva and Rowena won't betray his trust.

While Amelia and Minerva was talking to each other in the office Harry went to the Gryffindor common room ask for the ones that were on the Quidditch team to come to his office and tell him know when they want the tryouts. He will be there to make sure they play fair or have someone there. Like Madam Hooch.

Harry was walking back to his Chambers when Minerva asks to talk to him and take walk with her. What do you want Minerva and I don't want to be rude but I was going back to check on Rowena said Harry?

"Harry I was just there and she fine, she said that you went to put the tryout information for Quidditch so, I decide to find you and come talk to you" said Minerva.

"What about my attitude these days or my secrecy of my life" said Harry.

"Will you stop read my mind" said Minerva.

"Minerva I am reading your mind the right way and not through Legilimency like Albus.


	10. Chapter 10-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 10

"I am telepathic so I can read mind and know what you are thinking" said Harry.

"Well stop and let me say what want to know about you because the way you are acting you don't show the maturely that you should" said Minerva.

"How is the way you show maturely when your wife gets attempt murder" said Harry.

"Harry you talk about your past history very little but you sometime throw something that you went through with Rowena as someone else and we have ghosts that remembers you and was the first student that was the third headmaster remembers you. You still haven't shown me your animgus yet" said Minerva.

"Minerva I been trying to figurate out when the best time to tell you all about me and that is my past like and all" said Harry.

"Are you really willing to share all of it Harry" said Minerva.

"Rowena had been asking me to let it out but I am afraid to let people know about me" said Harry. "Go tell Amelia that I will tell you and her about my past soon as I am ready" said Harry.

"Now how did you know about Amelia and me talking about you" said Minerva?

"You are right about one Minerva I let you have the reign if you follow the laws of the school if not I jump in" said Harry.

"I was wondering about that Harry because I was going to do what you did but waited to see what you would do" said Minerva.

"But sense you know Amelia is in my office I will go and tell her what you said Harry," said Minerva.

"Harry don't wait too long because we care and need to know what actually happen to you" said Minerva.

Minerva went back to tell Amelia that he knew they were talking about him all the time and said he will be sharing his pass soon.

Minerva how did he know about our conversion in your office said Amelia.

I don't know he just like Albus was in certain areas said Minerva.

Meanwhile Harry went to his chamber and went to Rowena to hold her. What wrong Harry asked Rowena? They want to know my history and I am not sure if I am really ready to share my history yet said Harry. Harry went to lie down on the bed when there was a knock on the door. Rowena went to answer it and found out that this is something that Harry might not deal with right now.

Minerva what is it said Rowena.

Rowena can you come to my office and let Harry rest for a few minutes said Minerva.

Just then Harry was standing there in the room and asks Minerva what going on right now. Well since you up can you have company right now said Minerva. Come in Minerva and bring your friends or whoever is with you said Harry.

"Just then Harry saw two people walk in that he didn't think he would ever see again. Lily and James this is your son Harry James Potter" said Minerva.

"Harry my little Harry is 35 years old how did this come about" asked Lily Potter.

"The question is your supposed are died or was this all Albus doing" said Harry.

"Lily let me introduce his wife before this get exploding please" said Minerva.

"You also have grandchildren" said Minerva.

"Harry do you want to introduce your wife and I can get your children" said Minerva.

"Lily and James this Lovely Lady is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw Potter" said Harry.

"Harry she a founder of the school" said Lily.

"That is right that she is and my wife" said Harry.

Just then Minerva and Amelia walk in with the twins. Lily and James these are my and Rowena children James Sirius Potter and Godric Salazar Potter. "Harry you name them after the founders and your dad and godfather" said Lily.

Now that is over tell me who idea was it to put me through all that abuse and rape asked Harry to his supposed parents.

"Harry it was not ours and we were put in a reduce coma that was magical until we were at less thirty five and then we were to be able to fine our way home" said Lily.

"If Albus was not died for all the things he did to me then I would get the government to put through the veil" said Harry.

"Harry what were you are talking about the rape" asked Lily "and the abuse."

That is a story for later Lily I don't want to get into it. "Minerva shows them out for right now." Harry said "Rowena if I had a chance with my family again I would take it."

"Rowena I don't want talk about my past please I was laying downing so that what I am going to do" said Harry.

"Lily and James we will get quarters for you and let you get to know your son as well as your grandchildren okay we will you show them to their quarters Minerva" said Rowena.

Rowena we have other children that need to come to the school and to take the OWLs said Lily.

Lily brings your children and stuff let Minerva and Harry see how close they are said Rowena. "You might want them to take an extra year" said Minerva, "because Harry is teaching and what he is teaching you would be surprise" said Minerva.

"James brings our stuff here and our children I want a chance to try talk with Harry please" said Lily.

"Lily don't push, let him be or he will leave and he needs to be with his wife and children" said Minerva.

One thing I was going to tell you that he will be teaching auror and we have apprentice programs start next term.

Rowena said "Harry went through the mind link to Rowena to tell Lily I will see her but just her and you okay."

"Lily don't leave" said Rowena "I will explain in minute James do what your wife said and Minerva and Amelia we will contact you when he is ready to share okay. Tomorrow he will be teaching."

"Rowena how are you are getting this information" said Minerva.

"I just am" said Rowena.

After Minerva, James and Amelia walk off Rowena close the door.

"Lily follows me please" said Rowena.

"I want know same thing" said Lily.

"We are soul bond mate and we met in the year of 995 AD" said Rowena.

"I am a seer and will know when thing happen and when I feel he needs to know I tell him but when I feel he will just explode I don't" said Rowena.

"So, you knew we were coming just not when" said Lily.

"I knew when to" said Rowena.

"When Harry was sent back to my time I say so much pain and hatred that he didn't show it at all" said Rowena.

"You couldn't tell he was abuse or rape even when his torte nobody knew. And they only know a glyptic of his life with your sister and husband which is died as well" said Rowena.

"So you are telling that he is a broken child that hides in an adult body that doesn't let anybody in so he can heal" said Lily.

"He let someone in it just not the one that can help him the most" said Rowena.

"Who does he let in" asked Lily?

Me, said Rowena. All I can do is listen and let him cry on my shoulder when he feel like crying that all.

You know sometime that all we can do as wives for our husband. But, James won't do that at all said Lily.

So where did he get it from if not him said Rowena.

Me, said Lily. "Well let's go in the bedroom. Rowena go see if he decent pleases."

Harry what are you doing sweetheart asked Rowena.

I need to talk because I feel trap in my body and I want to do something that I haven't done since you and your mother stop me and talk to me said Harry.

Lily come in I think the reason he wanted you to stay is because of a mother figure and when my mother and I found Harry he had a bad habit of cutting self and this was stop when he got close to my mother and me in my time said Rowena.

Don't over react please it will make it worst for him said Rowena.

Harry can you put the knife down and let's talk about this that troubling you said Lily.

Lily had her wand ready to put it out if necessary but Harry had in hand within seconds not even had a wand in his hand. Harry why did you do that and how did you do that said Lily.

Lily I told you not to over react and that meant don't bring your wand out. He wants to talk but not when he feel threaten said Rowena.

Row I leaving I can't handle it I will be back later sorry talk to her and explain to her what I am like if you like dear Harry said in his mind and walked out.

Rowena, why did Harry leave just now ask Lily?

Lily sometime Harry feels trap and need to leave to get his thinking going said Rowena. I sometime have to let him be himself and have a scape from his problems.


	11. Chapter 11-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 11

But Lily Harry gone through so much that he doesn't show his feelings and he try to hide them but he won't bring his feelings unless he trusts people.

Just then there was a call for help that was going through Rowena mind that she needed to get to Poppy help and go to him.

Harry said Rowena talk me please. Through their mind link, I need help I can't stop the bleeding said Harry. Get Poppy and you will find me in my favorite spot by the lake. I did get stop just now I think but I need more blood good night Row as he pass out.

Rowena told Poppy to meet her by the great hall through a patronus. Minerva comes in the room and is with Lily along with the twins please. Through patronus sent both ways. Lily I need you to stay with your grandchildren please. Minerva will be here soon. I need to go I will let you know.

As Rowena was getting to the Great Hall area she ask Poppy do you get what you used to need when we go rescue Harry said Rowena.

Yes I do let's get there fast as I think he got stop but need blood right said Poppy. What cause this time can you tell me please?

"I will when we get him back to the hospital wing in his room please" said Rowena. I bet it was stress wasn't it said Poppy.

Yes, everybody wants to know why Harry gives just small part of past and not all at once said Rowena.

That will do it for him because he can't handle the whole past at once without cutting.

Just then they got to Harry and he didn't get the entire bleeding stop but he is still alive. Harry can you hear me sweetheart said Rowena.

Yes, I just barely can keep my eyes open but I am sorry Rowena I didn't want to do it I just want the stress out and not feel trap in my body to stop can you forgive me please said Harry.

Yes, Harry just stay with us and we will get some blood in you so you can live longer but you need to let out some of this pain out or you will die soon if I can't get to you next time said Rowena. I will if you are beside me Rowena said Harry.

I will be right beside you dear said Rowena.

Poppy let's taken him to our chamber and let them see what they push him to do this time said Rowena.

Okay we can do that said Poppy.

Are you ready Poppy said Rowena? Yes I am ready Rowena said Poppy.

Fawkes said Rowena can you come here please.

Just then Fawkes was there, Fawkes I need you to flash us to mine and Harry bedroom please.

Just then Poppy and Rowena with Harry was flash to their Bedroom. Minerva please comes here said Rowena with edge on her voice.

What happen to Harry, Rowena said Minerva.

"The one thing you guys never understood about him and why he gave small part of his past and not all at once is that he can't handle his past. He cut himself because he feel trap in his body because what he went through at that house. Yes, Lily Vernon rape Harry and so did Albus so many times that he was trying to break him to be his weapon to kill Lord Voldemort. But Harry would never give in to them the satisfaction that he broke him he just kept working on his life and magic and when he came to me he finally started to heal after twenty years he knew magic that no one ever did at that time frame. Merlin himself took him in and taught him the magic" said Rowena.

Send a note to Amelia because he said will tell you something that happen but if he has younger brothers and sisters he doesn't want them to know okay. Lily said "he does have younger brother and sisters alive that he doesn't know of at this time."

Yes, he has a brother that will be in his third year here and two sister's one that needs to take her Owl's and the other need to start; she is eleven year old said Lily.

Do they know of Harry said Rowena.

No they don't we thought it was best not to tell them of the family of their brother because they won't get the titles at all. Harry got all the titles said Lily.

Rowena I need you beside me please said Harry and how our twin doing?

Harry just a minute they are still asleep said Rowena.

Was that Harry asking for you through your mind link ask Lily?

Yes, Lily he wants me beside him said Rowena.

Just then was a knock and Amelia walk in through the door.

Minerva what happen? Amelia asked.

You said that Harry was almost died when he was found said Amelia.

Yes, Amelia we started pushing and I didn't understand why he did small amount of history and not all at once. That was because he can't handle all at once in telling but he is willing to share soon as he wake up said Minerva.

What did he do Minerva that put his live in danger ask Amelia?

I won't tell you because he does want anyone to know said Minerva.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Harry was waking up and asking "is Minerva and Amelia as well as Lily here so I can get this over with and stop feeling trap sweetheart." Harry asked.

"Yes they are here Harry. Poppy healed your wrist so they can't tell either" said Rowena.

"Rowena bring them in please" said Harry.

Just then Rowena walk to the other room and said he ready for you.

"I request one thing don't ask question that he doesn't want to answer please" said Rowena.

"You all can come and sit by our bed and let him tell his story now he might leave some out but he will fill in when the right time is possible" said Rowena.

As they walk in the bedroom. "Alright Harry they are here for just start where you want to start if the beginning is where you want to start then do" said Rowena.

Thank you sweetheart come sit by me please sweetheart said Harry.

Well as you all was wondering what put me here is that I have this habit that when I feel trap in my body from my past I cut myself the last time I did that was right after I land in 995 AD and before I met my wife but my habit so bad she knew how to help me to stop me. Her mother and she were really great and I felt free of my pain even though it was still there said Harry.

I am going start when I remember the time I heard my mother scream and the nightmare that I had in that time frame. It was when Voldemort came to kill me. I heard a scream thinking that my father was dead and then my mother when he came to my bedroom then he try to kill me but it rebound and hit him. When I scream and make any notice my Uncle would come and hit me and call out some names.

My aunt and Uncle didn't like magic of the jiff of the word magic. So whenever I had my accidental magical mishaps they would… Harry looks at his wife and didn't want to say to anyone that did they did to him. Go Harry you can do it said Rowena. Mishap of my magic is where they strip me and put me out in the cold first I was 18 months at that time. Then when I turn 2 years old Vernon would start to I can't say anymore sorry. Rowena I can't do it anymore. "Here Harry drink and sleep you need it okay I take your class for you or have James can take it" said Lily.

Rowena what was he going to say and said couldn't say it asked Lily.

Lily that is for Harry to tell when he can sorry, I couldn't even say it said Rowena.

Rowena was that when the rape started but with figure said Minerva.

For Vernon yes for Albus I am sorry can't say at all said Rowena.

I am going check on my twins and then be with Harry said Rowena. There was a knock on the door and James had the other three. That why he stop as well said Rowena.

Rowena is he a seer said Lily. Well Lily we're a soul bond couple and we share each other talent and I am a seer at times. So Harry could be one as well said Rowena.

Yes, Lily said Rowena.

James willed you take Harry classes tomorrow and until he is back full swing said Lily.

Did I miss something asked James?

Yes, but he not talking and Harry got a lot of knowledge that I think we could get the kids to know so I think they are going through the full year this year to study under him you be surprise James said Lily.

James I was pulling out my wand and he had in his hand faster than I could blink said Lily. Minerva is Voldemort gone for good now asked Lily.

Yes, Lily and you would be proud of him because the spells he use he got rid him all the Death Eater as well said Minerva.

How did he do it that then said Lily?

Lily Voldemort use Harry blood to bring him back to life and so he is Gryffindor heir and Slytherin so he use the spell to disown him from Gryffindor, call back his blood and disown Slytherin and it magic with that Voldemort open his channel to use their magic of his followers so he just kill his follower as Harry got rid of him through the link of heirs those in two spells. This is one of the things that he learns is the founder's time.

Rowena walk in to check on Harry after a few hours had past. How are you feelings Harry said Rowena I feel stronger and able to talk more did they go home or are they out there. You have a brother and two sisters that want to meet you said Rowena.

Harry said Lily.

Hello Lily how is you said Harry.

I fine Harry I want to know if you feel like meeting your brother and two sister's see when the coma broke we didn't know where you were because Albus said you didn't live with the Dursley and we believe him. So we went looking for you and had other children said Lily.

Let me get better please but I would like Minerva to test them and Rowena to place them where they need to go. Andi Tonks can test their skills in potions also. Harry sent a patronus wordless and wandless to Minerva to come here and talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 12

So Minerva came to his chambers and went to Harry side. Harry it nice to see you said Minerva what can I do for you.

I would like you to test one boy and one girl of Lily children to see if they are ready for the level they need to be. Make sure they are on top at the skills that they should be if not put to start next term and they can study on their own.

Lily you need to understand if Harry feels he is really smart then he want them to be. He may not show that it his brother and sisters but he is acting professorial. So, don't take this personal said Minerva.

When Harry was in school he had block on him he was in Ravenclaw house being on top of his class with always pulling a hundred percent without even stressing above it and he could die several times because some blocks broke through the abuse he got from Albus.

That is why Albus lost his life because Harry press charges on him. Harry we will test them tomorrow. I want to talk you personally after I show them there rooms are and come back if you will allow having some time with me please said Minerva.

That will be fine with me said Harry.

Amelia want to know more but she won't push unless you're ready said Minerva. Asked her to join us but not Lily because that why I shut down I couldn't let her know what happen to her son said Harry. Why don't you call yourself her son asks Minerva?

Because, I don't know her after all these years maybe soon said Harry.

Alright I will be back soon Harry said Minerva.

Minerva walk out of the room and said will you follow me and I will take you to your rooms it is apartment for your family until we can get them started in school. Oh James if you are taking Harry class for a while he teaches transfiguration right now. He could teach the entire core subject, wand lore and Alchemy class also said Minerva. Lily said he was very smart but I haven't figured out where he get it said James. Asked him to show his inheritance and you would be shock to all means. He could have graduated in muggle High School by time he was nine years old if he was not block at all said Minerva.

Minerva where is Albus now said James.

He was sent through the veil for the attempted murdered of their savior several times and the abuse and rape that Harry is still dealing with said Minerva.

Harry is known as the greatest wizard these days and even more powerful than Merlin himself said Minerva.

"So, does he let it go to his head or does he brush off and live by the laws. James one of Harry friend tried to kill his wife and didn't exceed in it. But, through the laws she was expelled and went through a trial along with her brother and mother. All done by the law through Amelia not him" said Minerva.

"So, he did inherit the Potter point of view of law" said James.

"You know he may give you the lord ring if you want James or the Peverell lines" said Minerva.

Have you been in touch with Remus or Sirius, James said Minerva.

"No, Minerva I don't know where they are at these days" said James.

Just then Remus walked beside them and said. "Minerva is this who I think it is."

"Yes, Remus it is and Harry just call them by their names and that all. He did say after he gets to know them he may change" said Minerva.

"That make scents because all he friends parent adopted not for real but thinks as a son and he calls them by name and not dad or mom" said Remus.

"So he the much of a stranger to people said James. Remus you know where this portrait is" said Minerva.

"Yes, I do" said Remus.

"Will take them please I want to get to Harry again because he is struggling right now" said Minerva. "James I see you in morning and I will tell them that you're subbing for their Professor okay."

"Remus what did Minerva mean by struggling regarding Harry" said James.

"Harry owns this school for one but Minerva is the Headmistress and Harry gone through a lot of pain and really has hard times for any adults to go through little to know any young ones. I think Lily heard a little before he had to take a potion to come through and deal with his pain. Lily I was told he won't tell you anymore because he saw your pain and felt your pain and he couldn't handle the features that were on your face with you there" said Remus.

"Yes, Lily he is an empathy and well develop one. If it pains someone he knows that doesn't hide it with Occlumency he will feel it. So, if you want to know you what happen better learn how to hide your true feelings or he won't share them with you. He won't share them with Sirius or me either" said Remus.

"He just about died" said Lily, "because of it."

"Lily, it not the pain that killing him at the moment it is the knowledge of the pain and letting it out to people that does care for him. See Rowena doesn't need him to tell her she can see it and feel it so she can help him ways we can't" said Remus.

"Here is you portrait just give a password and let your other kids know and Minerva along with Rowena will test them tomorrow" said Remus.

Meanwhile back in Harry chambers Minerva came with Amelia and Rowena was there as well. "Minerva did you get them comfortable" said Harry.

"I had Remus do that for me okay" said Minerva.

"That fine thank you Poppy said that I got all my blood back but she wants me to rest for a couple of days it doesn't have to be in bed but no stress things" said Harry.

"I wanted to continue with where I left off" said Harry.

"Harry what set you off earlier" asked Minerva.

"Seeing Lily face and how she act and feeling she had on face about what happen to me" said Harry.

"So we need to make sure we don't show what we feel or see it in our face or it will set you shut off" said Amelia.

Yes Amelia that right said Harry.

"Amelia I know you know Occlumency but does Minerva" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry I do because I didn't want Albus reading my mind. So that will allow Lily in if she knows it then" said Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva it will" said Harry.

"Harry whenever you ready to start" said Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva I believe I was started to tell you the Vernon had rape me by using his fat figures but Albus was there and he put his member in me and made me where if I cried out Vernon would beat me with a steed belt so I just kept it in and dealt with the pain but I wish I could do something to him. This was my birthday present all the time from when I was 2 until I turn 11. But it happens more than on my birthday because it would happen here as well. But when I was eleven and after that rape I had something that broke inside me and I felt power that I didn't know I had happen, knowledge came to me and the power of mind magic and I threw Vernon so hard that the moment that he hit the wall and died. Petunia came home and she asks me what I did and I show her what he did to me and she said he got what deserve; he even had Dudley raping more than ever whenever Dudley wanted it said Harry.

"I went to St. Mungo's with help that year and told them that they can't say anything so the wrote it up as a John Doe abuse said Harry. "Harry I can dig that up and put it your file okay. What happen next" said Amelia. They heal me so that you guys wouldn't know about it. Then I went to Leaky Caldron and got to the Bank and got some money out. But remember when I came to you Amelia for help. After getting more books I started to read and got really smart. I went to King Cross Station and got on the train with Tom help. Then I found a compartment and read all the books that I had it only took a short time to go through those books" said Harry.

"Minerva what house was I put in when you put the hat on me" asked Harry.

"In Ravenclaw and I was mad at the hat that night" said Minerva.

"But after your classes you just wiz through them" said Minerva. "I didn't tell you that I had one more block that broke in the dorm because I got mad at Albus and for what he has done me you see he was still raping me" said Harry.

"Why didn't you come to me" said Minerva.

"Well I didn't know that you were my godmother and I didn't feel I could go to anyone and ask for help, I was been raised that way as well" said Harry.

"Harry I need to know how often it happened here at school" asked Minerva.

Harry look at Rowena as if he felt he didn't want to say how it went on until Rowena told in his mind that he need to tell.

"Alright Rowena I will tell, every times you caught me out of the dorms is the nights that Albus got done raping me.

"So, I punished someone that was being hurt and couldn't tell because you hidden it really well" said Minerva.

Minerva I did graduate from High School when I was eight years old because I had block broke when I was seven because of the stress that I kept inside said Harry.

"Harry I need to know are you ever going to trust me again because you didn't let me deal with Ginny you did it instead" said Minerva.

"I would like to know the same Harry" said Amelia.

"I will think about letting go of the reigns a little" said Harry, for both you of course. And Amelia If you still want to get married to a damage man I willing married you to fulfill the contract so you or Susan doesn't lose your magic" said Harry.

"But, Amelia there is still a lot to know about of me and it will take a while" said Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

There and Back Again

Chapter 13

"Harry I would like to know are you going to keep cutting yourself again for a while" said Amelia.

"No, I was feeling presser and felt so over whelm in all the things that had happening to me trying to let it out and I just panic but when I am not corner and I don't feel like the panic setting. I will stand and show no pain in a man" said Harry.

"I am man that is very complex in a lot of ways but I will let you in more with no cutting and just talking unless someone corners me again" said Harry. "Amelia I know you need to know me and know what to except from me. I am just a person that has gone through so much more than people can imagination" said Harry.

I am usually well hidden person and I am an overprotective of people that love. So, you will need to know that I am well balance most the time and people usually see what they saw when I was growing up without knowing what I went through in years said Harry.

"I love Rowena and the twins as well as Helena the one we had to leave before we came back here but I will always have love for the ones I care for and protect them at all-times" said Harry.

"I will share more of my life in a couple of days so you can know more of my life and this won't happen as long as I have Rowena here or I feel stronger on letting it out. I also want to give you one something Amelia and Minerva. Harry reach in his draw beside his side table and pull out a book that is about animgus book that I wrote when I was in the founders' time. Harry copied the book and handed the copy to Minerva and then gave Amelia a chocker that was Black ribbon and opal silhouette on it. I hope you will accept it he said to both of you" said Harry.

Harry it's beautiful where you got it said Amelia.

I got from the Black family Vault and felt that you would enjoy it said Harry.

Thank you Harry it gorgeous said Amelia.

"Now Harry I want to know when you wrote this book" asked Minerva.

"Rowena ask me to do it when I was in her time frame so I did and I was consider as Harry Wyllt so that is the name on the book as the author" said Harry

"I thought you would like it since you been wondering what my forms are since I been back" said Harry.

Yes I have been waiting to know what your forms are said Minerva.

I only found out that you are a master in all subject since you came back but how did you learn all this knowledge said Minerva.

Remember when I told you and Amelia that I did research as a Headmaster in the past of Rowena time.

"Yes, Harry I remember you said that and we still didn't understand" said Minerva.

"Well I spent my time in the library and the lord's library in those days and study all the books that I could and pull the knowledge that was taught to me and I taught them as well. I did help update the wards when I was back there as well" said Harry.

"The ward to the Ministry and Hogwarts both to be able to rebuild itself if it was destroyed and if the Gringotts bank was as well" said Harry.

"Rowena did you know he had all this information" asked Minerva.

"Minerva we are soul bond so yes I knew and share his knowledge as well as his share my knowledge" said Rowena.

"So Minerva in a couple of days I will be showing my class two of my of forms so if you want to come in and watch I will be glad to share and this is the sixth year class and seventh year class" said Harry.

I think I should send for Lily to get to know her and let her see that I am okay said Harry.

Rowena I feel like taking a walk to the Great Hall if I can make it anyway said Harry.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Amelia got up and went to the door to see who it was at the door. When she opens it was Lily Potter and her oldest girl that was ready to take her Owl's. "Just minute I will see if he wants anymore company" said Amelia.

"Harry Lily and her oldest girl is here and want to visit with you, if you want to" said Amelia.

"That fine and Minerva since this is what fall in your job why don't you test the girl and see what she can do" said Harry.

"Alright I can do that and thank you for letting go of the reign of the castle to me" said Minerva.

"Lily comes in and what is your girl's name" asked Harry.

"Harry this Lillian Andi Potter" said Lily. "It is nice to meet you" said Harry.

"I will be your transfiguration Professor and MA Professor as a club that we started" said Harry.

"So, if Minerva will take Lillian with her and test her to see what knowledge she has in all but potion and then we will have Andi test her that area what do think Minerva" said Harry.

"That sounds like winner see later and don't overdo, thank you for the book Harry I will read it and see what your thought are about animgus transfiguration" said Minerva.

"Thank you Minerva I appreciate it" said Lily.

"Amelia comes in a couple of days and we will talk some more okay" said Harry. "And I will give you full reign of the ministry with trust."

"Thank you Harry for allowing me to have your trust and the full reign of the ministry" said Amelia.

Harry what did they meant when they thank you releasing the reign of the Ministry and Hogwarts said Lily.

"Asked, them one of these times if you want because I don't say much to people" said Harry.

Lily if you go out to the sitting room I will get dress and we can go for a walk if you like with my wife said Harry.

Okay Harry I will do that and I will see you soon said Lily.

So Harry got dress in his best robes on that he has and walk in the way the sitting room where his wife was along with Lily was sitting.

He sent a patronus to Mike to bring the band around six or six thirty to the Great Hall so he could have small show.

Alright Ladies we can go walking and talking if you like said Harry.

Harry I am going to see how Lillian doing and you can spend time with Lily and get to know her said Rowena.

"Alright" said Harry "I will take Lily for a walk then if she wants to go."

I would love to go for a walk with my son said Lily.

Lily this is going to be hard for me at first but once we get to know each other I might be able to call you mom but let's see how it goes said Harry.

Lily you asked earlier why everybody was thanking me for the reign of either Hogwarts or Ministry the reason for that is that I own both of them. I may be Rowena heir but she is my wife as well said Harry.

Let's start there so you can understand more of my lives we will start with Hogwart time that is not painful if alright with you said Harry. As Harry and Lily started walking out of the castle to the black lake and started go around the castle.

Yes, Harry we can start there with your Hogwarts years said Lily.

Alright when I got my letter I got my wand and Vault that you left me for school. Then Like I said to Amelia I didn't go into Gryffindor house I went to Ravenclaw house and Minerva was mad because she wanted me in her house until she found how smart I was said Harry.

So, I knew more than first years did and they looked up at me all time. Albus tried to break me but I never let him no matter what he tried to do me said Harry

Lily tried to asked question and Harry just held his hand out to stop her and said I am not going into the personal part right now until you learn not to show your feeling or you can hide your feeling because it will set me off said Harry.

Alright Harry thank you being honest with me said Lily.

That is my mottle, that is honestly is the best thing said Harry.

Anyway let's get back to the first year. Albus kept trying to test me in everything and try to hide that he use two people to be friends with me and they weren't I will leave it that way said Harry.

Through school I was ahead of all my classes and was helping my classmate with their classes except for the ones I felt use by through Albus said Harry.

By the second with of September I was the first seeker that was within two centuries for the first year.

When October 31, came in my first year the professor of Defence was Voldemort posset Voldemort he brought in a mountain Troll and Hermione got stuck in the bathroom until I kill the Troll. But she was in the bathroom from being tease by one of the other person I met on the train when we came there to the school.

When I played the first game the professor try to throw me off the broom of mine that was around November, then Hermione and Ron try to get me involve solving the puzzle that was down in the third floor corridor when I ignore them they did it until they got my attention that it was not safe for anyone that when I got involve because teachers weren't listening to them.

So I went through third floor corridor and their traps to fine Quirrell and I interact with the traps to get through them. By time I got to the last room I fast this professor with a duel and came to face to face with him then touch I end of dissolving him and him die that was my first murder. When trying to get the Sorcerer Stone to live immortality said Harry.


	14. Chapter 14-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 14

My second year was when Tom Marvolo Riddle came into the school through a dairy of his that was giving through Lord Malfoy as he hands of the youngest Weasley and we had students through the year that was muggle-born being prettified by a Basilisk snake that was a another puzzle that I had to solve with research through the year. The dairy was Horcrux as well.

The snake was speaking that I only could hear it, speak to it, but I had to killed the snaked and almost died myself the second time that was because of Albus, we got potion ready and it was success for the students to be un-prettified.

Then it was the third year and that was the escape from Azkaban for Sirius which wasn't bad at all said Harry. Except when I was almost kissed by dementors that was when I learn the patronus charm. Now we are on the last year the one that was the Tri-wizard Tournament that was Death Eater enters me in the tournament and I was stuck to go through it. The first task was when I had to face a dragon and I was able to speak to it and get the egg without injury that was in November.

Then the Yule was on Christmas and that was disaster for because I don't feel confront around kids my own age. Then February we had to go in the black lake and get our treasure and mine was Padma who I went to dance with me. So now in May we went through the maze as the last task.

I went through to the last task which was the maze I went to help Cedric to get out of the loop hole along with the others but when we got to the trophy it was just Cedric and me that went to and grab trophy. We went to the graveyard and Albus knew where I was but didn't help me because it was another test for me said Harry.

I and Cedric tried to fight Peter Pettigrew and he kills Cedric and pin me to Tom father grave and did a ritual to bring him back. After that we duel and I was so tried so I got hit by the curse that sent me back in time instead of dying well actually I did die but I was still sent back in time to learn what I need to get rid of Voldemort said Harry.

Now you are caught up from 11 years old to now said Harry.

Harry I still want to know what happen to you before eleven and what Albus did to you said Lily.

If you can take a little at a time then I will share what Albus did at school but the other will have to wait until I am ready said Harry. You can even tell James but not around your other children because it is not for young ears understand said Harry.

Yes, I understand said Lily.

Okay what Albus did to me through those four years and my younger years was he rape me Lily you might be able to figure what happen to me when I was younger years besides abuse said Harry.

Thank you Harry for telling me even though it was hard to tell me this part, said Lily.

I do have a few other things that I went through but I won't tell you I might show you but not tell said Harry.

"Come to the Great Hall tonight at dinner time and I might have a surprise to show you" said Harry. "Bring your children as well because it is a nice surprise okay."

Alright Harry and how are you feeling after tell me all this poison stuff asked Lily.

It felt great thank you for listening to me, I did read your journals from the vault to get to know you and I do know that you are not a type of people that would just leave their son if you wasn't force to so I understand said Harry.

Thank you Harry forgiven us and giving us a chance said Lily.

Just then they walk back in the castle and saw Minerva and Lillian. Minerva where does she fit in as in school asked Harry.

Harry she is ready for her OWL's but I still feel that you could take under your wing for say and teach her what you know said Minerva. But does is her power range to perform the spells of my knowledge asked Harry. I don't know that Harry said Minerva.

Just then Rowena walk up and said no she is just average and going to mature up to maybe 700 and your spell that you know need to have a power of 875 and above and yes Lily you have the power and so does James. Now if she hit the twenty five ages she may have it by then but we will have to see said Rowena. So Harry you can tell the things that doesn't take above average powers but that it. Like the patronus if she doesn't know but the shield that stop the killing curse not yet said Rowena.

Alright sweetheart, said Harry.

Oh Minerva when you make your announce will you turn some of the time over to me after the meal I have a nice surprise said Harry.

Okay Harry long as you doesn't overdo said Minerva.

"If you will come with me Minerva and Rowena we'll leave the others and I will give you a hint of what I am going to do tonight" said Harry.

As Harry and the two ladies were walking back to Harry and Rowena quarters, when they walk in the chambers Harry sat down patted the seat next to him and for Rowena to sit by him asked Minerva to sit down.

Then Harry said "Minerva you said you wanted to get to know me more and not hide my feelings from you am I right" said Harry.

"Yes Harry you are right but don't go overbore on it said Minerva. Well what I was going to share with everybody is something more positive about me that nobody knows about me, it doesn't use a lot of energy and it bring back more relaxing feeling in the school" said Harry.

"What are you even talking about Harry" said Minerva with smile.

"Rowena, would you please grab them for me you know what in our room" said Harry.

Yes, sweetheart and let say I proud you for bring this out finally said Rowena.

Harry what did you asked her to bring and why was she proud you asked Minerva.

"You will know soon" said Harry.

Just then Rowena came out with the harp and guitar so he could play for Minerva.

"The guitar said Harry then the harp" said Harry.

Rowena handed him the guitar and she sat down with the harp and as Harry was playing Rowena follow the song, then Harry started to sing and when they were done they had a very stunned Headmistress there looking them.

"Now Harry when did you started this" said Minerva.

I said I had other thing that you would need to know about me I didn't say they were bad I just said they were other things and I needed to get my energy back up to share them.

"I been writing music and singing since I was nine years old now that I told Lily my first four years of Hogwarts and was sent back in time just would like to share to everyone and bring the morale back into the castle now this time if that is okay" said Harry.

"I did give you full reign of the castle and I gave Amelia full reign of the Ministry so now I was going to relax and bring a little more fun in the castle if you let me" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry that will be fine and I did felt that I had the full reign of the castle and thank you for the trust in me" said Minerva.

"I had to start sometime because I was told by Rowena and Poppy I was killing myself and I didn't know it so I made some really hard decision to let my dearest and close friends to help with my task of the wizardry world. I don't know if James want to help but I am willing to give him a chance and let him take the Peverell line with the ring and let him help with changing our world what do you think Minerva" said Harry.

"Harry I thought that what you would do and I hope that he is willing to take it why don't you patronus him and asked him here with his wife and children after your performance because it is dinner time now" said Minerva.

"Rowena are you going to play to or not" asked Harry.

"I am and we are taking the twins and ask Lily and Minerva to hold them after we eat" said Rowena.

"Okay let grab them and our stuff and go and we will meet you there Minerva" said Harry.

Harry had his guitar and put in his case along with the harp as well and put on his back. Then they grab the twins as they walk out the chamber to head to the Great Hall. Harry sent a Patronus to Amelia to come at once so she was not left out of the surprise. So Amelia floo to the Great Hall and asked "what going on Minerva."

Minerva said "you will have to wait just like rest of them but you will like the surprise I promise."

"When Harry went too sat down Amelia grab the little one and he put the other stuff down so he could pick up his little son so he could eat he was sitting by James and said dad will you and mom come with my brother and sisters to our chambers after our surprise" said Harry.

"James just look at him and his mom had smile and gave him his answer said yes son we will do that thank you Harry for acknowledging us for who we are" said Lily with excitement.

"Harry" said Rowena "through their link you made the biggest jump anybody would accept you to do."

Well Harry said "back it just felt right at that moment of time is all, they are my parents."

"You still have a hard time saying that doesn't you sweetheart but it will become easier" said Rowena.

Just then Minerva got up and announces that Professor Potter father will taking his class tomorrow and then Professor Potter will be teaching following day. Oh I also got told that after our meal I will be standing and introducing two people for a big surprise" said Minerva.

"Let's eat" said Minerva and there was food at the tables.

There were a lot of conversion everywhere even Susan when she came up and asked why her auntie was here, she said "that she was invited for a surprise and don't know what it is yet" said Amelia.


	15. Chapter 15-there and back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 15

So they ate their dinner and enjoyed a lot of pleasantry and then his band came in and started setting up when they walked and asked are you ready Harry said Mike.

Yes, Mike I am just set up and I will let you know, thank you said Harry.

Minerva gave Harry a look that would be very worried and surprise then said you need to tell what going on said Minerva.

Just then the meal was over and Harry handed his little boy to his mother and got a hold of something and told Rowena to wait for the third song then join in with him said Harry.

Okay Harry said Rowena with a smile.

Minerva stood up and said I would like to introduce Professor Potter because he has a big surprise for us that he want to share, this is something that he never does so give him your full attention please said Minerva.

Just then Harry stood and put a chair in front of the middle of the rise and put his foot on it. "Mike followed long with me" said Harry. "I will Harry" said Mike. Then Harry said I would like one person to stand for this song because she wrote this song and play on the piano for someone. Just then Harry started to play the song with his band and sing from the bottom of his heart with all emotion that could be brought up that when Lily stood and started to sing with him to James, Harry didn't realize that she would remember it but she does, she was so proud of her son when they were finish the song.

Then Harry announce that the next song he wrote for someone that mean a lot to him that he just got to know better and he didn't know how to let them in his personal space. So he started to sing this song his band followed with him and Amelia knew right then who the song was written for her, felt so proud that he felt that way that he wasn't just going to marry her because of the contract but because he always care for her, he just realize he needed to tell her when the song was over she wanted to go to him but he put his hand up and Rowena came up and sat down on the chair and the started another song that he wrote and played when he was younger. When that was done he started another song that Mike and him sang together that was also written for his family and friend about his feelings, he announces something that everybody was shock and that was he had band and they were here for him as playing together.

I thought that sense my family has come to the school and I would let them see parts of me that I keep very private and I am an very private person at all-time but I been told that holding in too much in can kill you inside so I decided to bring something that I do that is positive and it okay to bring your feeling to the surf and let people to help you heal so remember life can bring lemons but don't forget to asked for help so you can heal said Harry. I will let Minerva take over now.

Harry and Rowena sat down and Minerva stood and had everybody started clapping for the songs that were sung just tonight. Hermione came up and asked Harry when you did all this happened ask Hermione. "Remember Hermione Professor and I started in the summer before I started Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Mom and dad this is Hermione Granger" said Harry "one of the person I met my first year on the train the other on is in Prison right now."

Just then Neville walked up and Harry introduce him "this is Neville Longbottom he is Frank and Alice Longbottom son and a good friend" said Harry. "Neville this is my mom and dad."

"They said nice to meet you Neville how your parents are" asked Lily.

"Mom they are in St. Mungo's in the long term ward" said Harry.

"I have been looking for a cure for them. Neville how your grandmother" asked Harry.

'She good" said Neville.

"Neville send a patronus the way I taught you and have her come to school to see me" said Harry.

"Okay Harry will do that and thank you' said Neville "and nice to me meet you."

"Harry what happen to them" said James.

"Well Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr put them under the Cruciatus Curse and left them under it for long period time so they are in there mind and afraid of coming out" said Harry. "I been going through Salazar potion recipe and getting ready to start with volume 37 I think it in there."

'Can you brew it after finding recipe" asked James?

"Dad I am a master in the entire core subject and then some" said Harry "even Alchemy. I even cure Remus so he is normal now."

"So yes I can brew it" said Harry.

"But mom if you want to help me you can" said Harry.

Lillian you can start anytime Minerva said. You can and you might be in my house which is Gryffindor even though I was in Ravenclaw said Harry.

Only because you were smart Harry said Minerva.

Should she start now Minerva asked Harry.

Yes, that would be fine do you have your books Lillian asked Minerva.

"Yes, I have all my supplies" said Lillian. And what is my brother name dad said Harry.

It Henry Sirius Potter said James. And your other sister is Olivia Rose Potter. Do they have all their supplies and books asked Harry.

Yes they do, said James.

Okay Minerva did you check on Henry to see if he where is should be asked Harry.

Yes he is right where he need to be and Olivia can start right at the first year said Minerva.

Well Harry asks Minerva do you want to sums the Hat or should I said Harry.

It name is William you can, said Minerva. Oh Hogwarts sweetheart send William to us please. Rowena just rolls her eyes at Harry do you have do that to school her building. Rowena she maybe a building but she does have magic and her magic lives so she alive said Harry.

Alright I will never win that argument will I said Rowena laughing.

No, you won't so stop trying said Harry laughing.

Lily asked Rowena do you have this argument all the time.

Yes we do and we laugh about it all the time said Rowena.

Well shall we William on "Lillian head Gryffindor then on Henry Gryffindor now Olivia difficult very difficult let see loyalty, smart, cunning, above all smarts just like Harry oh be quite William just put her in a house said Harry then it Ravenclaw" said William. Thank you; you can go back to the Headmistress office.

Well Olivia looks like you might follow me and the others will be like dad and mom. But mom wasn't you close in being in Ravenclaw asked Harry I was supposed to be but I had a girlfriend that was in Gryffindor so I ask to be in Gryffindor said Lily. Mom who was the friend asks Harry. Alice was in Gryffindor and Frank was in Hufflepuff said Lily.

As they walk back to Harry and Rowena chamber and walk in when all was in he shut the door.

Amelia how is you, asked Lily. I fine Lily I am the Head of the DMLE now. James did you want your auror job back asked Amelia. "Yes I did in a couple of days okay" said James. That will be fine James said Amelia. Mom do you want to help with your grandchildren said Harry. Yes Harry I do said Lily okay that will be fined said Harry.

Harry you might want to tell them something since Sirius didn't want to be Lord Black" said Amelia.

"I was planning on that and I was going to ask my dad if he wanted to take the Lord Peverell ring off of me and become it" said Harry.

"So I don't have all the lord rings" said Harry.

"How about it dad will you take ring and be Lord Peverell" asked Harry?

"Yes, Harry I was hoping you would give up a ring for me to take said James. Dad you could have asked I fill like I had too much Lord power on me and Sirius didn't want to take the Lord Black so in a way I am glad to be the one. I wanted Amelia and she was in love with Sirius and he is out the country now" said Harry.

Mom you and Rowena, Amelia, Minerva can plan a wedding because there was a contract on the Black line and the Bones line to bring the Bones lines back in track. So Amelia and I have to be married to bring the contract forth so they don't lose their magic said Harry.

Well then we have a wedding to plan don't we said James and Lily together.

How that Amelia I am bring out my secrets more and more said Harry.

I am not this mystery man anymore well a guess I still am said Harry thank Rowena can't I have some secret said Harry.

Yes some but you got certain secret that still needs to come out and to Amelia no one else said Rowena.

Because she will be your wife as well as me I know the secret but Amelia doesn't said Rowena.

Amelia and Harry said Rowena come here please away from everyone.

Yes Rowena said Harry.

I want you to take Amelia and go dancing or something I don't excepted you back until tomorrow said Rowena this will give you the time to talk and let it out Harry go the Bones Manor and just be each other I don't care I can tell where you are through our link alright Harry. And we can be separated a little bit said Rowena.

I have Minerva here that can stay with me and we can talk and keep an eye out on the twins or Poppy doesn't matter said Rowena okay.

Thank Rowena I was wandering when I was going to have sometimes with him alone said Amelia. Harry you are not stepping out on me okay I am fine with this have fun Harry said Rowena.

Alright Rowena let me get ready and you can explain to mom and dad Rowena I miss holding our sons for the night. Harry said.

I will sweetheart but you need time with her to get to know her and she get to know your secret and Harry your secret said Rowena. Amelia will give me a minute please and I will get ready said Harry.


	16. Chapter 16-There and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 16

Amelia left and told James to wait for a minute and have the children go and get to the dorm in a minute to said Amelia.

"Lily I will take the children to their dorms so that they can get bed" said Minerva "I will be back in just a jiff. If you follow me children I will take you to your dorms."

So she did and shows them where the boys were and the girls were in the Gryffindor. Then took Olivia to Ravenclaw right before she went in Olivia ask "Headmistress did Harry really was in Ravenclaw."

"Olivia I was mad at the hat when he was put him in Ravenclaw and the youngest seeker as ever instead my house which was Gryffindor so yes he was and I care for him as I could as much as he would let anyone care for him he was my godson so yes I was always watching but he hid well" said Minerva. "But, dang smart, if he didn't have the block he would have had graduate from High school at nine years old. In fact I was just told he did graduate when he was eight years old.

You can learn a lot of magic from your brother so don't hold back on your studies work hard and he teach you what he knows. He written at least 45 books out there I don't know all the names so you have to ask him I know on one transfiguration and animgus."

Good and I will see tomorrow said Olivia.

Minerva waited until she was in and went back to the Harry chamber just in time for Harry to relinquish the Peverell Lord ring to give to his dad.

When his dad put the ring on he felt the power and said thank you son for this I feel important and that I can help change our world" said James.

"You're welcome and it feels a little light of responsible for me" said Harry. Dad how old is Henry now said Harry. Harry he will be 14 in a month and a half why said dad. Because I thought of giving him the Warren ring so he can carry it on a line said Harry. "That nice of you Harry he would like that" said James. Then I will do that at that time for his birthday said Harry.

"I love you mom and dad don't forget and I meant the third & fourth songs was written for you two when I thought you were dead and couldn't rescue me" said Harry. So remember please.

"I don't know if you been listen to the wizard wireless but the name of the band is call Wizardry Artist and the lead singer is Harry Evans which is me, dad" said Harry.

"Yes. Son I listen to the radio and to the British channel hoping that we would hear something about you son. Seem we were hearing something of you and we didn't know it" said James.

"I should have picked it up" said Lily "with it being my maiden that is."

"Don't feel bad Lily I didn't pick it out" said Minerva "and I am in Scotland listen all the time when I am not teaching."

"I will bring the band to the wedding and have them play some music" said Harry "they play at the parks and other places without me at times" said Harry.

Harry you ready said Amelia. Yes Amelia we can go I will see you later dad and mom. Then he went to kiss Rowena I will miss you sweetheart said Harry.

Minerva will you spend the night Rowena please and help her with the twins please asked Harry.

Yes, Harry I will go have some fun and enjoy and come back with a little less stress please as well come back relax okay said Minerva.

I will thank you, Minerva said Harry.

So Harry and Amelia shifted to the Bones Manor and started to talk. "Harry how you did that because no one supposed to" said Amelia.

"Amelia I shifted and not apparated I don't know how to apparated because I shift in my traveling so I can go through wards no matter what" said Harry.

We'll let's do something dance or something while we talk because it keeps me calm said Harry.

They went to the Bones Manor to be with each other to get to know them.

Harry come here I know you are just scare to open up to me so let's do something that might just relax you so Amelia started to kissing him passionately and he follow just like Rowena said he would do. Harry do you know how to swim asked Amelia.

"Yes I do" said Harry. "We can go to the Potter Manor and swim inside the nude or Raven Manor and do same which one."

Let's stay here and go outside I have a swimming pool in the back yard that is fence off and no one can see said Amelia.

Okay nude or suit asked Harry.

Nude Harry just put a robe on and we go outside and swim and talk okay will that help asked Amelia.

"I think it will" said Harry. "Let's try."

So Harry went in her room and strips with her and put a robe and walks out to the back to the swim pool and Harry took off the robe and jump in with Amelia then Harry went and swam to Amelia and kisses her.

"Amelia your gorgeous" said Harry.

Harry tells me about what Albus did to you in the school please tell me said Amelia.

How much do you want to know said Harry?

All of it in detail then let go inside because I need a drink if you really want to know this detail said Harry.

Harry come back here but he had left and dried himself and put his robe on and sat down on the couch started thinking how to her tell what she wanted to know without hurting himself.

Harry where are you said Amelia.

On the couch thinking of how to tell you what you want to know said Harry.

I thought you left said Amelia.

"Or try hurt myself" said Harry.

Well I thought of that then I thought it wouldn't be unfair to do that to someone that doesn't know me every well so I just sat here and thought to myself. Come Ami and I will tell all the detail and all said Harry.

"Are you sure because I know I am asking a lot" said Amelia.

"Harry kissed her then started to tell the details to the rape that Albus put him through and drug him with the date rape drug so Severus could have fun as well. Harry also told her that he was pregnant in his third year toward the end that why he ended in the St. Mungo's that year. Right then is where Amelia went to the loo and threw up. Ami come that is as far I dare let you know right now" said Harry.

"You don't have strong stomach do you asked Harry.

Normally I do but I have never heard a person go through that much mess and ripping how did you lived through that I don't know" said Amelia.

"Tonks found me and took me to St. Mungo's and then was going to contact you when Albus found us there and obviator her and let them heal me under John doe" said Harry.

"That is another one I need to put in your file Harry" said Amelia.

"Here Harry is a drink then I want you to make love to me please" said Amelia.

"Well first I want to do something that you would enjoy and I mean enjoy said Harry. Go to your bed and take your robe off and put your sheet on you to cover you" side Harry.

So Amelia did what he asked and Harry grab his lotion paste special mix and started to massaging her all the way through her body front and back and he made her body relax when he got to her stomach he use a different paste that would allow her to get pregnant that was non traceable conceptive cream that made her relax.

"Harry makes love to me and I don't care about not using conceptive potion I want to get pregnant" said Amelia.

"So Harry took his robe off him and started kissing Ami and went down to the jaw line all the way to her breast sucking them then to navel Ami open your legs sweetheart" said Harry.

So Ami open her legs and he started kissing between her legs and using he tongue playing clit until she went to the edge. He was ready to make love to her when he asks for sure.

"Yes Harry if you don't I will ride you" said Amelia.

"Okay so he got on top and put his member that was ten inches long in her and they went add it until they pass out. I few minute later Amelia came on top of him and rode him until they were ready did pass out again until morning about 4 in morning and Amelia said "that was the most intense love making that I ever had did you slip something in that paste."

"No other than it was conceptive cream that Rowena I use when we want to have a baby that it and I did read your thoughts through telepathy that you wanted to get pregnant and you said it too Amelia" said Harry.

"I know I said it because I do want to get pregnant and I do want to marry you Harry and not for contract but for you" said Amelia.

"Come said Ami and Harry and Ami started kissing very passionately when there was a patronus that came to Amelia saying that there was an emergence in the Ministry. Harry I got goes something happen at the Ministry and I need to be there" said Amelia.

"Well I am going to come with you then" said Harry.

Harry transfigure clothes on him and Amelia and they went to the Ministry and found all her aurors that was on night shift was hurt and sent to the St. Mungo's except Tonks because she just came back from a call.

"Tonks what happen" said Amelia.

"Madam Bones when I came back from a call there was two kids sending spells at the aurors and they were hurt and kids I kill one and the other is in the holding cell" said Tonks. Harry went to the holding and saw it was Ron what were you thinking Ron that you would get to kill or that you feel like you were going to go bad and be a wanna be" said Harry.

"I was following Bellatrix and so was Mom and Ginny but Mom and Ginny got killed and I am only one left said Ron.


	17. Chapter 17-there and Back again

There and Back Again

Chapter 17

You think doing this is going hurt me Ron is that right or get the money. Well Ron my parent are alive and they think you in are in prison so you are going back to prison but with more Dementors keeping eye on you through your trial because you broke the law and I go by the law and that all that she wrote" said Harry.

"Voldemort is dead and Bellatrix is soon to be unless she one arm less" said Harry.

"Harry" said Amelia "who is in the holding."

"Ron no name" said Harry "and he with Bellatrix wanna be."

"But Tonks and others kill his mom and Ginny so they are dead and Ron will need another trial and put where the government and that is on you Amelia" said Harry.

You are okay, said Amelia I am going back to you know where, said Harry.

"We are going back to where we were and Tonks call in a couple other aurors in I will see you later today okay," said Amelia.

"Okay Madam Bones see you later" said Tonks with a smirk.

Harry and Amelia went back to her bedroom and banish her and his clothes and started kissing and getting ready to make love with each other.

Just then Harry got a message through his mind link that he was needed to be back to Hogwarts because Hermione got hurt for trying to take the twins. She was stop and bound by James and Rowena.

Amelia we are needed to get to the Hogwarts really fast and get Tonks there as well a couple other aurors too said Harry.

So they got dress and made their way to Hogwarts and found out that the twins are okay and that the so called friend that supposed to be friends is going to the holding cell in the Ministry.

Rowena are you and twins okay said Harry.

Yes sweetheart but I think we have some problems with your so called friends Harry said Rowena.

Rowena they were not really my friends they were Albus stodges is all. I thought I could keep Hermione a sister but she proved me wrong said Harry.

Just then Harry walk up to the infirmary and ask "Hermione why you did this" said Harry.

"I wanted you and I thought that we should be together" said Hermione.

Hermione did you realize that there may be other contracts that I will have to be fulfill said Harry.

"No, I didn't" said Hermione.

Well there always a chance so you just lost because I am a very stricter to the law. Tonks whatever your boss says do to her please do it because she got reigns of Ministry said Harry.

Harry why you can just forgive me and forget asked Hermione.

Hermione you broke the law and I live by the law so I am sorry that you did this but you lost out said Harry.

"I will get Amelia to get you parents there and talk to you about what you did to the twins" said Harry.

"But I thought we were like brother and sister but you prove me wrong. Ginny is dead and so Molly but Ron is going back to prison so you know" said Harry. "I hope you learn by this mistake Hermione but you lost out" said Harry.

"You know Hermione you are the smartest witch of our age and you do this. This is the dumbest thing that you could do. You must miss Ron because you were like a sister and nothing else" said Harry.

Just then Amelia walks in and asked "Harry what happen."

"Hermione try to kidnap mine and Rowena twins and thought I should be with her" said Harry. "She all yours and I am going to check and see how Rowena doing with the twins."

Hermione I do have a question is this to do with my money asked Harry and be honest with me.

Harry I am sorry but yes it to do with your money for Ron and me said Hermione.

Well Hermione Ron almost lost his life and I would have made you sign a prep-up sense I didn't trust you anymore and you know that said Harry.

You met my parent to and I am Lord Black as well so I got plenty of Vaults. Albus is mine, so is Severus Snape Hermione for messing with me and that didn't stop you for doing this dumbs thing. Bye Hermione and I will see at your trial said Harry.

Hermione you should know that Harry is one for stricter than ever for the laws and he won't back down so you need to watch out because he will use the law against you in always so watch your back said Amelia.

Harry walk back to Rowena and twins.

Rowena how are our twins and you doing sweetheart ask Harry.

I am fine Harry and I am glad that you are back with me did you get something off yours chest said Rowena.

Yes but I end up making Amelia sick because she wanted details of what happen to me that Albus did said Harry.

Did you get out and tell her so you can heal a little bit more ask Rowena.

Yes but she got sick because of it said Harry.

Harry, that is okay because you got the poison out and so you able to let someone know what happen, you can heal properly. I would like you to tell your mom the detail because she can be there for you when Ami and I aren't there or even Minerva either one is fine said Rowena.

I don't know Rowena if I can I will think about it okay said Harry.

Alright Harry but it will get poison out so it is not with you anymore said Rowena.

Well I will think about it's really hard to see if I can work this out more said Harry.

Harry you're alright asked Lily.

Yes mom I am okay said Harry.

That good to hear that you're not stress said Lily.

Lily gave her son a hug and asked if they could go to the Gringotts. I will in a little bit said Harry.

Just then Minerva walked in and asks Harry can I talk to you in privately please.

Yes we can, where do you want to go said Harry.

Let's go to my office or yours said Minerva.

We can go to your office said Harry.

So Harry went to the Headmistress office. Minerva shut the door and said "Harry."

"I would like to know what you want to do with Hermione because I don't think that she is going get that much of prison time. So I thought we as in you and me should let her go to France to finish her schooling or just let her take the test to get her NEWTs after the prison time what do you think" Said Minerva.

"That fine if that what the law gives her. Minerva you need to know that I wasn't close to her because she was Albus stodges in the first place. So if you want to put the recommendation in, you can but not me" said Harry.

So you are that strict for law sense the dementor acted you third year said Minerva. Your right I am said Harry.

"I will tell Amelia that is my recommendation and not yours" said Minerva. "Amelia wanted to know."

Minerva can we go somewhere else and talk because I don't want to talk to you when Albus can hear said Harry. Harry what wrong because you acting strange again said Minerva.

Minerva Rowena wanted me to talk more detail out and I don't want to where Albus can hear said Harry.

That is why you are acting this way said Minerva.

Do you want just me or do you want Lily and me said Minerva.

Minerva I don't know her every well so Rowena said either my mom or you so I thought of you because I know you and Amelia as well as Rowena that I can trust with no problems said Harry.

"Alright Harry but I need to take care of few things and so do you. Neville has answer on his gram so you need to check with him on that and I need to check on this other problem than we can sit and talk in your or my chambers" said Minerva.

Let's do the boardroom instead said Harry.

Okay Harry we can do it so I will get the other done and you get yours done said Minerva. Then we will talk if you have time alright Minerva said Harry. Alright then we will see about that later said Minerva.

Harry went looking for Neville in the Gryffindor common room and to see if he was there. When he got to the common was there he found him with his Gram was with him. Hi, what up Neville said Harry?

Harry I was wondering if you found the cure yet said Neville. Neville I found the book it is in but I haven't gone through the book yet. But Madam Longbottom I had a lot of things happen these past few days so I haven't gone through them. But give a few more days and we will get the recipes and spells ready.

I will contact you personally to let you know when we are ready with the potion to heal you son and daughter-in-law alright. This potion will make them sharper in mind and stronger with all the faculties working like they never were dormant said Harry.

I was trying to heal me so I can help others okay Neville said Harry. I think you should be introduced us though so we know each other what you think said Harry. Gram this is Harry my friend and Harry this is my Gram said Neville. What do you say Madam said Harry? Harry that sound find as long as I can be there with you when you healed them said Madam Longbottom. That will be find with me okay said Harry. I also want Neville helping me in the potion making because he is really good it was Snape that wouldn't let him shine in the potion making said Harry.

Alright that will be fined said Augusta.

Harry said his farewell and went to fine Lily and to see if she was ready to go to the Gringotts. Yes, Harry I am ready said Lily. So they went to Gringotts and talk to the Ragnok and told him what happen to them and they were in America living. Then Harry had them take them to the Potter Vaults and made it where they had money so they could live. They got some of the things of the family vaults and gave them keys to the vaults to the Potter and The Peverell line.

Harry you should of have this vault that was mine vault but they didn't give to you said Lily. There is something I want you to have in there that are in the Vault and that is this picture of your grandparents Pollox and Rosa Black my true parents said Lily.

You are Lord Black Harry so he can help you in some part of the rolls of the especially tough parts in your decision making said Lily. Alright mom I will take it with me said Harry.

Harry there is one more thing that I wanted you to have and that is their journals and the family book of spells and genealogy said Lily.

Harry work out time to get to know Lily and had her where could be able to talk to harry because was a healer and mind healer in America.

Harry also went through the next months with his teaching in Potion and Alchemy. Minerva taught transfiguration until she got someone to teach for her. She ends up getting someone that came from America with the name of Sarah Olden from Salem.

Then came to Harry and Amelia wedding where she found was pregnant with twins. They had celebration for Harry brother birthday and where Harry gave him the Warren Lord ring. After the wedding she and Harry went back to the Bones Manor and stayed there for a while where they wouldn't get interrupted for few days. Then they spent the rest of time with Rowena and Amelia, Harry together.

After Christmas break Harry finish the year with potion and Alchemy. Then they found their recipe with to heal the Longbottoms for Neville parents.

Lily had Alice and Frank back as friends and Neville graduate from school and went through an apprenticeship program to become an assistant Herbology Professor until Sprout retire.

Through the summer Amelia had her twin's boys and they hire a Nanny with help with house elf to take care theirs children. Amelia and Harry name one boy Stephen Edger Bones and Charles Sirius Black to carry the lines further on a generation. They live happy ever after.


End file.
